Burning Hatred
by LovelyxEnchantress
Summary: This is between Jet and an OC! She's basically a run away fire bending assassin who wants to start a new life. But she gets captured from the people she ran away from then recaptured by Jet's gang. She stays silent,even when beaten,can love happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's bad! So **

**basically Jet is still hating fire benders, on one of their raids on the fire **

**nation they capture a prisoner of theres. It's in her point of view and might **

**switch to his or someone else's not to sure though! Anyways she's doesn't want **

**to tell them she's a bender for her own reasons, will her silence be enough to **

**save her? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Though I wish I did^_^**

Chapter One

Jet was tall,lean, and dangerous. He loomed over me, hot breath on my face. He wrapped my long blonde hair

around his hand and clutched it.

"What do we have here?" Jet asked curiously, a twisted smile upon his lips "a

fire bender?"

My jaw clenched and I just looked up into Jet's cold dark brown eye's. When I didn't answer anger flashed across

his face and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a throbbing head. I tasted blood in my mouth and my

head spun slightly. A hard kick in the stomach followed seconds after. I winced at the harsh blow and curled up

into a ball tightly. This punishment wasn't going to kill me, I had gone through far worse beatings than this.

I was an escaped slave you could say, more like guard but that's besides the point. I lived quite a bit from where

Jet's hideout was, on a large estate for a rich nobleman. His name was Lord Caligar, he was very important so

surrounded by elite fire bending guards was a must. My father had been a guard when he was alive, and his

father before him. My family had been serving the Caligar's for generations. I was brought up to fight, to kill

without thinking. I thought it was normal to burn innocent men to a crisp when they didn't comply to the

nobleman's wishes.

However life had changed slightly for me, Lord Caligar had sent me on a mission out of town. I was his personal

favorite, the best assassin he had. I was sent to collect his gold from a aristocrat, Keft Shanksten. Keft was

already late on his payment to Caligar, and the Lord was very impatient. He sent me to collect his gold with an

extra 40% on top of that for his wait. Obviously I had to make sure Keft wouldn't do it again so I had to scare him

up a bit which wasn't hard. Though when I arrived in Keft's large house I was taken aback at what I saw. He was

a strong sturdy fellow, big hands , long arms and legs. But that wasn't what surprised me, what surprised me

was the little girl in his arms and his beautiful wife sitting next to him. They all seemed so happy. It created a

warm spot in my stomach, something that I wasn't use to.

Though I was there to do my job, which I did. Keft, though his size was large, was shaking in my presence. When

it came time to punish him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I forced myself to try and punish him his wife

came bursting into the room with tears down her face. She had her baby clutched against her chest and begged

me not to hurt her husband. I was stunned, to many emotions were swirling through my mind. I stared at her for

a long moment, nodded, then turned around to leave. I didn't know why I listened to her, maybe it was because

her eyes were the same bright green as my mothers. I hadn't known my mother long, for she had died when I

was 6. However I seemed to have a soft spot for the woman, and for the family for that matter. As I was just

about to leave someone hugged me from behind. I froze in shock and forced myself not to lash out to them out of

instinct. The wife then whispered a thank you in my ear before letting me go. I didn't turn around, I just nodded

once more and left the house.

The whole night I thought about the Shanksten family. I soon began to think if I could ever have a life like that. It

was a foolish thought, I would never to live such a free life like they did. But as the three day journey back to the

estate came to an end, I found myself wanting to be free. A week or so passed, I made sure my emotions

remained hidden. One night where Lord Caligar hosted a banquet for his 34th birthday, I managed to escape. It

was hard since I was all dolled up and displayed as his little toy. I was by his side all night, the short,deep red

satin dress was uncomfortable. I never wore any feminine attire, nor make up or jewelry. But on nights like these

I was presented like a queen. People were scared of me, there was not doubt about that. My emerald green eyes

cut right through a person.

By the time the party was over, Lord Caligar was drunk as a sailor. I was his personal guard so I brought him up

to his room and laid him on the bed. He complimented on how beautiful I looked then tried to get with me. I easily

evaded him and knocked him out, then took off out of the window. I snuck passed the other guards easily and

started to run, no where in particular but away. Luckily I had known that I was the one who had to lug up Lord

Caligar to his room I hid my stuff in one of his many wardrobes. It contained a change of clothes which was a

black long sleeved shirt, brown capri's, and leather moccasins. The other contents of the bag contained some

food, money, and throwing knives which I safely tucked into the secret places in my clothes.

Once Lord Caligar woke next morning he would send all his guards after me. I managed to evade them for three

days before I was ambushed. I was taken prisoner, there were far to many of them. While I was chained up in a

tent when they settled camp I heard them being attacked. I couldn't do anything my hands and legs were bound

in a way I couldn't bend. However a large man came in the tent with blood trailing down his forehead. He looked

at me in puzzlement then threw me over his shoulder. I was blind folded so I wouldn't know the way to their hide

out.

When we got their Jet was waiting for them, he was surprised to see me. He claimed that I could be a fire bender

in disguise, since him and his gang were well known to cause trouble for armies so it would be easy to lay a plan

like this. But i would not tell them i was a fire bender, if i did then they would surely try and kill me. I didnt know

how powerful they were, or if any of them were benders themselves. Besides if i stayed with them it would

assure myself from being captured by Lord Caligar. So now this brings us up to where we are now, getting the

shit beat out of me.

"Why won't you talk!" Jet bellowed, his eye's burning with hatred. He grabbed the scruff of my shirt and slammed

me up against a tree. The impact caused all the air to rush out of my lungs. I looked at the guy in front of me

closely, while trying to catch my breath. Jet looked like he was bordering on the age of 18 and early twenties. His

skin was a caramel tone, that complimented his dark brown hair and eyes. Jet's face was unblemished with sharp

facial features. His body seemed to be nothing but muscular, the same with mine. Jet was ruggedly handsome,

though his coldness made him very unattractive. Before he could do anything else to me, a pale hand grasped his

shoulder.

"Take it easy on her, killing her won't get you any answers." The tall boy said "She might be of some use."

I looked up at Jet to see what he would do. I should have looked scared considering I wanted them to believe I

wasn't a fire bender. So my eyes grew wide and innocent as I tried to look harmless. I was use to acting, I had to

it was apart of being a guard and a personal assassin. Jet's expression didn't change but he threw me hard to

the muscular guy behind him in disgust.

"Tie her up and put her in a cage."Jet said bitterly, walking away.

The tall pale guy looked like he was about to say something, but started to drag me away roughly. While we were

on our way to the hide out this guy, who's name was Ben I was pretty sure, released me from my chains so I was

more comfortable. Ben was a sight to see, he was tall and muscular. Not muscular like Jet in a lean way, but he

was hulking. His hair was black, it was a bit longer than a buzz cut. Some hairs got in his eyes, making him flick his

head to the side to get it out of his face. His eyes were most intriguing, they were ice blue. His eyes were not cold

like Jet's but guarded, showing no emotions. Ben to was quite handsome, once you got passed being intimidated

by him.

We finally stopped in a spot where a trap was semi-hidden on the ground. It was probably meant to capture

animals wandering below. He put my hands behind my back and tied them with thick rope. Once he was done he

turned me around to face him.

"Don't bother trying to escape, I'll be watching."Ben said simply and pushed me backwards somewhat gently.

My foot stepped on the trap and immediately I was hoisted 30 some odd feet into the air. The cage wasn't to

small, so I didnt have to hunch over. I sighed to myself and looked down at the ground. I could see that Ben

made his way over to a tree and sat down. I sat back against the bars of the cage and closed my eye's, almost

instantly I fell asleep.

**There it's done! First chapter yay! Its really short and I apologize!im new to this =( so please review! I only need two to continue! Tell me what I need to improve in or anything like that! thank you so much!**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Again! thank you so much for reviewing ! I didn't think anybody would :3 I know it starts of slow but it'll pick up =)!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Jet….=( or anybody else **

Chapter Two

Morning came faster than I expected, I felt the cage give out from under me, I was falling down. I gasped, my

instincts were screaming at me to burst through the cage to get out, but I held my ground and clutched onto the

cage bars. The cage then jerked to a stop a mere foot off the ground. Ben was there, standing a couple feet

behind Jet, I wondered if he had stayed the whole night. Jet unlocked the cage, took me by my hair and yanked

me out. God this guy was getting on my nerves, I'd be able to kill him in seconds , what was stopping me I didn't

know.

Still having a tight grip on my hair we began to walk. About a half hour later we came upon a a tall wooden post,

my eye's narrowed in anger. They were going to whip me for my answers, well Jet was, Ben would probably

watch from the sideline. Jet lead me to the pole and tied my hands to the top part, so if I fell from exhaustion he'd

still be able to whip me with a clear shot. I looked at Ben to see what he was thinking, his face proved to be

emotionless, but I could sense some uncertainty in it. I was face to face with the pole, Jet stepped behind the

pole in a mocking manner.

"Im going to ask you some questions…and if you don't comply like yesterday.." He said taking his whip out.

I watched it unroll with a scared face, obviously I could survive this but the more they thought I was innocent the

better chance I could win them over. My gaze flickered to Ben for help, but he wasn't looking at us. His gaze was

held somewhere else, he probably didn't like stuff like this. After getting no help I looked back at Jet who was

taking much enjoyment of my reaction. "Well..then I'll just use some persuasion.."

Jet started to circle me, my senses heightened as he went from my view, my back became tense.

"So first things first," Jet began "why were you a 'prisoner' under the fire nation."

I was not going to answer him, I was going to hold my tongue as much as possible. A few moments of silence

passed before an excruciating pain seared across my back. I was taken aback at the sudden impact, Jet had

given no second warning, he was quite ruthless. Though I've endured pain like this before in my early training of

becoming a guard.

"Are you a fire bender?" Jet asked, when I did not answer he whipped me again.

This happened for twenty more minutes, questioning then silence then the pain. My back was searing to no end,

my legs were beginning to shake from exhaustion. I could see the pool of blood gather at my feet, I tried to block

out the pain as much as I could.

"Stop it your going to kill her."Ben finally said, I wasn't looking at him but I could here the disgust lacing his voice.

"Mhmm I'm surprised she's still conscious." Jet said while walking to face me "She's stubborn but I'll break her..but

for now let's go, I'm tired."

I glanced at both of them, putting on a weaker state than I was actually in. Ben shot jet a look of disprovable and

disbelief.

"Shouldn't we clean her up? Do you want her wounds to get infected and have her die?" he snapped.

Jet spat on the ground "Why do you care?" He asked "You like the filthy bitch?"

Ben shook his head "No, but do you really want her to die? What's the use of a

dead prisoner?" He said calmly.

There was a silence as Jet just glared at me. My god I knew people hated the

fire nation but not this much. He was cruel and if Ben hadnt said anything then

he would probably still be whipping me.

"Fine." Jet spoke "But you can take her to Maggie."

Jet then walked closer to me and cut the ropes that were binding my hands to the

pole. I instantly collapsed to the ground, now sitting in my own pool of blood.

When Ben stood over me I let myself drift into unconsciousness. I was in a black

dreamless cloud, it seemed to go on forever. Sometimes I would surface to

consciousness to hear part of a conversation then go under yet again. Another

one of conscious surfacing hit me, my eyes were closed as usual.

"I can't believe he did this to this poor girl." An older woman spoke.

"You know how he is.."Ben sighed.

"I know ! But for gods sake her back! There was no skin left on it !" The woman

snapped coldly "How could you let it continue for so long!"

"It would have continued for much longer if I hadn't said anything!"Ben growled.

There was silence.

"Did you see her arms?Burn marks all up and down them..she must have been

tortured for years." She whispered softly.

My head was cloudy but I was starting to remember where I was. The woman was

probably Maggie, Jet had told Ben to bring me to her. She was probably the

healer or Doctor of the community. The burn marks on my arms..yes..they were

disciplinary burns. During my training they were strict, if I messed up in the

slightest I would be punished. Now that they thought I was tortured, I would not

have to play it in to my personality. I didn't want to do these things, but it

was a way to survive. Ben's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Perhaps..perhaps not."Ben said simply.

"Perhaps not? How could you day that Benjamin! Look at her!"Maggie snapped

angrily "..no wonder why she doesn't talk..traumatized.."

"Maggs you can't be so naive, she could well be an enemy." He warned "We have to

watch our guard with everyone."

"Oh please ! You sound like your brother!" Maggie yelled.

"Don't say that." Ben said viciously "I am nothing like him, Jet's far more

cruel than I am. Besides she was the only prisoner at the camp. Why would they

need a whole army just to go after that girl..she must be dangerous."

"Ben..I don't know..but can you honestly think that girl is capable of killing

someone?" She questioned softly.

Before I could here his answer I lapsed into unconsciousness once again. It

didn't seem to long before I felt myself awake again. Slowly the pain in my back

became more and more pronounced. I remembered this feeling all to well, though

it didn't feel as bad as last time, which confused me. As I got more awake I

could get a better handle on the pain.

My eyes fluttered open and brightness greeted me. It took a few moments for my

eyes to adjust. I was laying on my stomach on what felt like a cot. The room was

quaint and cozy looking. The cot I was laying on was on the back wall, the wall

opposite of me had a sliding door and an open window. In front of the window was

a bookshelf and a round table with two round stools at it. There were a variety

of plants hanging from the walls. A dresser was on the left wall with what

looked like a bowl of water and bandages on it.

The last thing I noticed, surprisingly, was the tray of food in front to the

side of my cot. The bowl held a variety of berries and nuts, on the side there

was a rather large piece of bread some jerky, and a hunk of cheese. I then

started to sit up slowly, I gasped at the pain but I managed to sit up okay. I

started to eat my food rather quickly, I was surprised at how hungry I was I

must have been out for a couple of days.

Still not use to being hurt and unguarded for so long I didn't notice someone

come in until they were right in front of me. I looked up and saw a kind looking

woman. I backed up slightly, about to pounce on her for sneaking up on me. But

the pain in my back prevented me from doing that. I winced and froze to stop the

pain, but I was thankful for it or else my cover would have been blown. I looked

at Maggie, I presumed , to see if she caught on my intentions. But she took my

reaction to be fear.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going to hurt you." Maggie said gently.

I looked at her with some hesitation, making my eyes round and gentling my

expression. I soon settled back into my spot and resumed eating my food.

"How are you feeling? My name is Maggie, I'm the doctor around these parts "She said as she sat down across from me.

I looked at her closely, she had a heart shaped face and looked to be in her mid

forties. Her hair was snow white and reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep

blue that had very wise look about them. To her question I just looked at her

with my large doe eyes. She frowned, making the subtle wrinkles on her face more

noticeable.

"Well you were out for three days, I did what I could to heal you with my water

bending every couple of hours. It's going to be a gradual process." Maggie began

"But you should be able to move around which were going to do in just a few

moments. We have to get you down to the river to get you cleaned and into fresh

clothes and bandages."

I nodded my head and started to get off the bed. Maggie gracefully got up and

helped me up. I gave a small smile to her in thanks, she nodded her head with a

smile as well. Maggie went through her draws and she grabbed a green shirt and

handed it to me. I looked down and noticed I didn't have a shirt on. But the

bandages were covering my whole chest. Before I could take it from her she

quickly put it over my head, while helping me put my arms through the sleeves.

Maggie was so very gentle, no one had been this gentle to me, it was quite

unnerving. When we were heading out I hesitated at the doorway as if nervous to go out.

"Oh come on!" Maggie said with a smile "No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

I smiled, not at her but at the fact that I could easily kill everyone here if not all. But in the state I was in, I

wouldn't be able to pull it off. The more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't want to kill anyone anymore,

wasn't that the reason I left the estate, to make a new life? So looking at the kind woman waiting in front of me, I

decided that this would be my home from now on.

When I exited the little room I saw that their whole community was in the tree's. There were bridges and ropes

everywhere for transportation. I saw a rather large building a ways away with a pully system hulking up what

seemed like carrots. Maggie explained to me that was the eating hall which was the largest structure they built.

We finally came to an end to the platform where ropes were located.

"I wont be able to carry you down, I'm not strong enough and you can't go down by yourself because your

definitely not strong enough." Maggie said with another frown.

"I can bring her down." A deep voice said behind me.

I jumped slightly at the voice behind me and turned around quickly, jaw dropping slightly as I saw jet standing

there. Anger flashed through me as I saw this cruel man in front of me, though my face held no sign but slight

disbelief. I stepped back closer to Maggie, knowing he wouldn't strike me while she was around.

"Don't worry hunny, he's not going to hurt you, I promised you no one would." Maggie said in a hard voice staring

at Jet "and that's kind of you Jet but I don't think that's such a good idea, she's not…comfortable around you..for

obvious reasons."

Jet paid no attention to the older woman, all of his attention was on me. His eye's traveled up and down my arms,

no doubt looking at my scars. Then they came upon my face, I studied his expression carefully. His face held no

hatred, but instead it was a mask of nothingness. Usually I had no problem detecting even the slightest bit of

emotion on a person after all that was what I was trained for, but with Jet I found none. Annoyance swept

through me for a brief second, before my innocent look took over once more. Maggie had not noticed it, but Jet

certainly had because his eye's flickered with curiosity. Though that was gone as soon at it came as well, he was

really god, I wondered what he was up to.

"Maggs, I wont loose control." Jet said "Since you don't want to see this.._girl_..hurt. Then I wont hurt her anymore,

but if I suspect even the slightest thing I will kill her,after all this is _my_ place."

"Well…fine." Maggie finally said "It's up to her though."

Both of their attention was on me now, Maggie's expression was gentle and patient. Jet's was indifferent, though

his eye's were telling a whole different story. His eye's were…challenging? He was really trying to see if I was

innocent or not. If I was innocent than I would deny him, no one who got tortured by him would possibly trust him

to hold them from a very high height. If I was, well not innocent, then I would accept his offer. I wasn't to sure

though, that's what I presumed, I know he was up to something in that mind of his. Finally I took a step forward

and nodded.

** that's a wrap! Haha so yes you found out that Jet and Ben are brothers! Awh3 anyways next chapter jet and the mystery girl will spend some alone time where she'll see a strangely different side of the angry jet. Im up for idea's as well! If I could get acouple of reviews that would be great! Thanks3=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! thank you Amie123 and wt183 for reviewing yet again! It truly makes me so very happy! So in this chapter the girl(yes I realize she still doesn't have a name! but I'll get to that later on) starts seeing Jet in a different light! **

**Disclaimer: I own 4 cats, a parrot, and a guinea pig….but not Jet ****L**

Chapter Three:

When I stepped forward I could see a slight surprise on Jet's face. Hopefully I

could take Maggie's word that he wouldn't try and harm me. I would be able to

survive obviously, but it would take me all the energy I had to try and live

especially in the state I was in now.

"Sweetie you don't have to go with him if you don't want to."Maggie said gently

"We'll understand if your not comfortable around him..yet."

I looked at Maggie with a genuine smile, this woman truly was so very kind. I

nodded my head and rested a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that I was

fine.

"See she's not scared of me."Jet said to Maggie before turning his dark eye's on

me "and I promise to try and not drop you."

"Jet!" Maggie hissed.

"What I'm kidding." Jet said with a slight smile "No need to get so hyped up

geez."

'Was that a smile?' I thought to myself 'or am I going crazy.' It looked strange

on Jet, I was waiting for him to start strangling me once Maggie bid me farewell

and jumped off the platform with the rope in hand. I stepped to see how it

worked, it was bringing her down at a nice steady pace. It was quite genius, no

doubt Jet's work. Speaking of Jet I glanced over at him and he was staring

intently at me. I cast my eye's to the floor, which showed a sign of weakness

and also respect.

But most I did that because I didn't want to try and slap some sense into him

for staring at me like that. Who gave him permission to do that? If he knew who

he was dealing with he would surely not be looking at me like that. I glanced

back up at him and he was doing the exact same thing, I pursed my lips in

annoyance.

"Is there something the matter?"Jet said with an amused expression on his face.

He took a step forward, bringing himself extremely close to me

."Do you not like when I stare at you?" He questioned taking a piece of my hair

in between his fingers and examining it. His hot breath fanned across my face

and my breath hitched, i turned my head to shy away from his touch. I wasn't

acting either, I felt uncomfortable being this close to Jet it made me feel

weird.

"I take that as a yes." Jet said simply "Well c'mon."

Jet quickly bent down and lifted me off the ground. I gasped in shock at the

sudden movement, he had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other was

hanging onto the rope. I was face to face with him, my heart sped with anxiety,

he just looked calmly back at me. Before I knew it we were on the ground, I

quickly stepped away from him and winced as pain seared through my back. Maggie

was quickly by my side offering me her arm, reluctantly I took it and leaned some off my weight on her.

It was a few more moments before the pain subsided, I looked up at Maggie who had anxious worried eye's. I smiled and straightened up carefully, reassuring her I was okay and ready to walk.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Maggie asked "I can have Jet carry you…?"

I nodded my head quickly but she was already looking at Jet to carry me.

"Don't bother to argue with her," Jet informed "she always gets her way."

I sighed and Maggie just laughed and started to walk away, I glanced nervously at Jet. He wore a curious expression on his face, like he was trying to figure something out. He was most likely still trying to see if I was a fire bender or not, though I could not be sure. Jet has been the only person I have not been able to read, he hid his emotions well, besides the first day I was here.

"C'mon we gotta go." Jet ordered "We don't want to keep Maggs waiting."

He walked quite gracefully over to me and gently put my arms around his neck, I was stunned and slightly confused at this action. Everywhere his skin touched mine felt like it was on fire, just like my whole back. I gave Jet a blank stare, not sure what he wanted me to do.

"You might have one Maggs over, and even my brother." He began softly"But I'm not letting my guard down around you. So there is no way I'm letting you on my back where you could easily take advantage of me. So..I want you to wrap your legs around my waist and I'll carry you in front of me."

My mouth instantly fell open and my cheeks began to grow hot, Jet noticed this and let out a cocky laugh. At that my mouth snapped shut and I grinded my teeth together while managing to keep my face void of emotion. I gripped his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping my legs around mid section. I let out a slight whimper as my back seared from the jump. I then felt his hands tough my under thighs, a jolt seemed to travel up my spine and I tensed. Thank god my face was turned away from his, because it felt extremely hot. I knew he was only doing it to support me, I wasn't use to being so close to someone, nor depending on them for anything. When we caught up with Maggie she made no comment on us, I'm glad she didn't it would have caused me to blush even more. When we finally came to the river Jet set me down gently, I thanked him without meeting his gaze.

"I'll leave you two alone,"Jet said "and I'll be back in an hour to take her on the tour."

My head snapped up at the mention of the tour, would I be alone with just him. I wondered if then he would truly try and hurt me again, I doubted it though. Jet seemed calmer than before, maybe it had something to do with my scars. Funny how such a small thing could have a huge impact. The scars in itself were not small however, some were just light scars others were more pronounced and severe. They were long since healed, I hadn't gotten punished since I was 10 years old, which was a good 9 or so years ago. Whatever the reason to his anger it was not for me to know, unless he told me himself, which would not be happening soon.

"Okay but we should let her rest first," Maggie inquired "We don't want to wear her out her first day up."

"She's fine, she hasn't even been out for an hour yet." Jet said swatting his hand "Besides if she gets tired I can always carry her again."

Jet shot my a devilish grin, my jaw clenched and I looked away at the pond trying to calm my temper. He was really getting on my nerves, I almost liked him more when he was beating me, he was just outright humiliating me on purpose. Maybe he was trying to see how far he could go before I snapped on him, that would give him a good excuse to kill me.

"Leave." Maggie said with a wave of her hand, Jet shrugged his shoulders and left.

I sighed in relief when he did, I hated the fact I always got flustered around him. I mean he nearly killed me for gods sake. Maggie settled down in the grass near the river, taking out a towel, some clothes, and bandages.

"Here's some soap, ill turn around to give you some privacy."Maggie said and handed me a rough bar of soap "Let me help you out of those bandages first."

She helped me out of my bandages gently, I didn't feel awkward being completely naked in front of her. Maggie was a doctor as well as a female, so I felt comfortable enough in her presence. The air felt nice on my back, I quickly made my way to the cool water. I walked in slowly, shivering as I went under the water completely. It felt better than anything I had felt in a long time, I relished the nice feeling. I began to wash my hair and the rest of my body excluding my back. When I was done I walked to the waters edge where Maggie was waiting to heal me with her bending.

"Have a nice bath?" Maggie said while bending the water on my back, I set out a sigh of relief as the pain in my back was being cooled. To her question I nodded my head yes, and the next couple of minutes were silent

"Your arrival was such bad timing," Maggie began "Raids usually take one or two weeks, in this case it was two weeks. The raid before Jet went on like usual, however a fire soldier outsmarted him and made him look like quite the fool. He was hurt as the result, his arm was dislocated so he wasn't able to go on the next raid, which is where they found you."

Maggie finished up her bending and motioned me to get out of the water and I did so. She handed me the towel and I began to dry up while she continued to talk.

"So of course Jet had been in an extremely bad mood, wanting to, well dispose of anything and anyone related to the fire nation." Maggie said with a slight frown as she started to bandage me up "So when you came, all that anger he was possessing all channeled to you. What Jet did was a terrible thing, his anger shouldn't get the best of him like that. When I had brought him to you and showed him the damage he had done to you, he grew very pale. He had grown even paler when he saw your scars, I hadn't seen him feel that awful in ages. He might seem cold and arrogant, which he sometimes is, but he still has a heart."

I stood their in amazement as Maggie finished up bandaging me. Did he actually feel that way, or was she just saying that to soothe me. However I didn't think Maggie was the kind of person to lie like that. She handed me some black leggings and a dark green button up dress. The buttons on the dress where large and black, the texture of the fabric was somewhat thick but the dress was sleeveless. I gave her a smile of thanks and slipped them on, grateful that I could button up the dress so I wouldn't have to pull my back. The dress was nothing fancy, it was simple and made for comfort, I strangely liked it.

The sound of laughter caught my attention, I looked up to see Jet and a young teenage boy by his side. They were both smiling, I was quite stunned that the guy standing before me was the cruel Jet that almost whipped me to death.

"Maggieeeee!" The boy exclaimed while rushing into the older woman's arms.

"Hey Ruth !" Maggie said and embraced the boy "How are you?"

"Im great! Jet told me that he was taking the pr- I mean the girl on a tour!" Ruth exclaimed smiling brightly before turning his attention on me "Hello! Im Ruth! Its very nice to meet you, whats your name? oh! that's right you don't talk. I understand I think that's cool, some people say I talk a lot but I don't think I do that much!"

I blinked at the young boy bouncing with energy in front of me, could someone this small be so energetic. I looked at Jet who was trying to hide a smile on his face, then back at the boy in front of me, not sure what to do.

"So what do they call you? We should give you a name ! yeah ! A really cool name like…"He paused and was silent for a moment "Laurel! I like that a lot! It really suits you because your as pretty as a Laurel Flower! C'mon I'll show you around !"

Ruth took my hand and gently started leading me away, I looked at Maggie for help but she just smiled and laughed. Jet said nothing but followed suit, wearing an amused expression on his face. I sighed but I couldn't help smile at the child beside me, he was so innocent and happy. While he was telling me one of his adventures of almost getting eaten by some fish monster in the lake I peeked a glance at Jet beside me. He was looking forward, wearing a calm mask on his face, he noticed my glanced and looked at me. Our eye's met for a brief moment before I swept them away and back to the young boy.

The rope ride up to the tree tops was as awkward as it was before, it felt like my face was on a hot plate. It was odd because Jet hadn't said a word to me, I wasn't complaining I just found it suspicious.

"That's my house! And Maggie's is way over there, but you already know that !" Ruth exclaimed "Then there's Ben's and Drake's, I think you already know Ben, but Drake is a earth bender and Ben's best friend which is why they live together. Oh and that's Jet's! he lives all by himself, cause he's the leader and all, s'right Jet?"

We both looked at Jet as we walked along the tree top pathways, Jet nodded his head and smiled at Ruth. I was stunned momentarily by his smile, it was so very beautiful, then I remembered that it wasn't to me. Did I actually want him to smile at me, I had never really cared about guys in a romantic way. But then again with Jet everything was different.

"That's right little man, and don't you forget it! I'll have to teach you a lesson!"Jet said teasingly.

"I can take you on any day Jet!" Ruth countered and jumped in front of Jet with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh really now?" Jet questioned darkly, which made Ruth swallow hard.

"Y-y-yess." The small boy said.

"Well then." Jet said simply and threw Ruth to the ground and started tickling him. The small boy instantly broke out in giggles, while trying to stop Jet from tickling him. I smiled warmly at the picture, soon Jet stopped and stood up.

"I think I won that one," Jet announced "now lets get to the eating hall I'm starved."

"Yeah I guess." Ruth said in defeat but perked up at the mention of food "YAY FOOD ! C'mon Laurel!"

Again the little boy latched onto my hand and led me to the eating hall talking all the way.

**DONE! YAYAYYA!..Haha now I feel like Ruth. Anyways yes! Got to see a new side of Jet, the more calmer and much kinder one. I would write more but im ran out of idea's and I need to go for my daily run ! Haha reviews would be wonderful, if anyone has any idea's for the next chapter I would love to hear them****J thanks !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !:) oh my god I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating ! I just moved

houses and it's been a crazy month! I'm finally getting settled in so I'll be

updating every other day if I can !:)

Chapter Four:

Ruth hadn't stopped running with me in hand until we reached the eating hall. He

wasn't running to fast so the pain in my back was only a dull throb, nothing I

couldn't handle. I glanced back at Jet who was still a little ways away. He was

looking down so he didn't see me looking at him, quickly I glanced at the wide

open doors in front of us. When we entered I couldn't believe how they had

managed to build such a vast structure. The floor space was about five of

Maggie's rooms and the ceiling was tall, giving the hall a very open

saw my expression and beamed.

"It's cool huh?"He said while leading me to a food counter.

I nodded my head and realized that everyone was staring at us. There were

several tables with people stopped midway eating in shock. I averted my eye's

back in front of me where Ruth was bouncing eagerly up and down awaiting his

food. The older looking man behind the counter was eyeing me curiously as he

gave Ruth and I our tray's of food. He looked middle aged with dark tanned skin

and jet black hair. His eye's seemed to be the same blue as Maggie's, I wondered

if they were related in any way.

"Thanks Kain!" Ruth said "Laurel this is Kain! He's Maggie's twin brother, but

he's not a water bender like her though. Kain this is Laurel she's the new

member of our family!"

"Its a pleasure to meet you Laurel." Kain said with a warm smile "I'm glad your

here, it's always good to have another member to our big dysfunctional family."

I nodded my head and smiled at him, the word 'family' was replaying in my head

over and over again. I never knew truly what that word meant, I was brought up

to be an assassin, there was no time to have such a silly thing like love and

family. My father was not my father but my 'commander', not once in my life had

I ever called him father. He treated me no differently than the other young

children in training. However he did push me harder than the rest, wanting me to

be the best , and I eventually was.

"Laurel?" Ruth asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked once and looked at him, he had a worried expression on his face. I

smiled at him and tilted my head slightly, waiting for him to say whatever it

was I had missed in my daze.

"I asked you where you wanna sit."Ruth giggled.

I looked around and saw Ben looking up at me with a smile on his face. I blinked

a few more times to see if I was seeing things. He saw my facial expression and

laughed, filling up the now slightly nosier hall. He waved us over to the table

he was currently sitting at, I looked over at Ruth,he beamed and headed over to

the table. I followed behind him and took the middle seat opposite of Ben. Ruth

sat down to my left, who was sitting in front of a very pale girl. She looked to

be around my age with a really small figure. Her light blonde hair fell to her

shoulders, her eye's were dark brown and large, giving her a child like look.

The girl was trying hard to conceal the anger on her face.

"Hey your finally awake."Ben smirked.

I nodded with a small smile. I was fascinated at how he was so distant and

guarded when we first met and now he was being so friendly. The difference

between Ben and Jet was that Ben seemed genuinely nice.

"Ah, still not talking?"Ben asked "That's okay, I'm sure Ruth here wouldn't have

let you anyways."

"Hey!"Ruth protested, his mouth full of food "I woulda let her talked!"

"Sure sure."Ben teased.

I smiled and began eating, it was the same as breakfast which I didn't mind in

the least. I found it odd that I wasn't introduced to the girl, however I think

it was intended. She was probably like Jet, a severe fire nation hater. I didn't

blame them, our nation was ruthless, but it was how we were brought up from long

ago. Not long after I started to eat Jet set down to my right. I became hyper

aware of our closeness, I could feel the heat from his arm radiating against my

own.

"So have you been introduced to Meela yet?"Jet asked curiously, the look on his

face was a little to innocent for my liking. I saw Ben give his brother a look

but kept silent.

I nodded my head no.

"Well Laurel this is Meela, she's been with us for a long time."Jet explained

"She's one of our best fighters."

I looked over to Meela and gave her a smile, she just glared at me. Oh how badly

I wanted to put her in her place, how badly I wanted to put everyone in their

place here. The girl had nothing on me, that made me want to fight her even

more. If she ever tried to attack me I would surely not hold back on her. Why

was I even thinking about fighting, I was here to start over wasn't I? She

abruptly got up and stormed angrily away. I looked at Ben, my eye's furrowing in

genuine confusion to her actions.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't like new comers, especially if they were accused of

being fire nation." Ben explained "And she's obviously jealous that you've spent

the whole morning with Jet."

I nodded my head, understanding her hostile behavior. I felt my chest heat up in

anger at the second part. I frowned slightly at that, why should I care if she

liked Jet. I glanced at Jet who was munching on his food, completely at ease, or

that's what he appeared to look like.

"Yeah she's had a crush on Jet ever since she came here!"Ruth explained

energetically, then he motioned me to come closer. I leaned in, trying not to

laugh at this crazy boy. "But Jet doesn't like her, he hasn't liked girls

since-" he began to whisper then cut off with a loud cough from Ben.

"Hey Ruth why don't you show Laurel your house? I'm sure she'd love to see

that." Ben said with a grin, though I could see warning in his eye's.

"R-right ! Yeah! Come on Laurel!"Ruth said and grabbed me by the hand.

I knew something crucial had happened in the past with Jet,something that could

have broken him badly. From what Ruth was just about to tell me and Ben's

reaction was that it had something to do with a girl. The heavy feeling came

back in my chest, I frowned deeply at this. While Ruth was leading me away I

felt someone gently touch my arm to stop me. I stopped and shocked to see that

it was Jet. He looked at me with his unreadable mask, then glanced everyone else

in the hall. All the small conversation immediately stopped once they saw their

leader looking at them.

"Everyone this is Laurel, she's our new addition."Jet began "Anyone who gives

her any trouble, or so much lays a finger on her will answer to me."

The whole room sat in an awkward silence. I studied him closely, to see if he

was actually being sincere about what he said. His eye's were hard, determined.

Maggie did say she didn't want anything to happen to me, yet Jet didn't go and

have to enforce it. I mentally shrugged, whatever the reason I was still going

to be on guard around him.

"Is that understood?" Jet questioned.

There was an immediate nodding of heads in agreement to his question. Some held

doubt in their eye's yet they still agreed. They all must truly trust him with

their lives, it was quite a remarkable thing. We only agreed to our commanders

because we had to, there was no other choice. There was no real feeling of trust

between us. The small yanking on my hand caught my attention.

"Let's go Laurel!"Ruth said impatiently.

I followed Ruth, hesitating slightly to see what Jet was doing. He met my eye's

and nodded for me to along with Ruth. I did as he told and continued on with the

always to excited Ruth.

"Here we are!"He exclaimed.

Ruth led me into the house, it was extremely neat and very cozy. On the right there was a table and 4 chairs around it. To the left it looked to be a lounging area. Right in front of the lounging area and the table were two large book cases

making a wall with a space in the center. He dragged me through the opening where two beds hugged the side walls. Two chests were at the foot of each of the bed but on the right one there was a wooden crib. My eyes then fell upon a beautiful woman holding an equally beautiful baby.

"Hey mum!" Ruth said as he bounded over to her, releasing my hand.

He pecked his mother on the cheek and kissed his baby sibling on the forehead. Ruth's mom looked to be no more than 35, if it weren't for some of the wrinkles on her face I'd think she would be in her twenties. Now I could see where Ruth got his looks from, they not only had the same hazel eye's but the light brown hair as well. I looked at the baby in her arms, it was very beautiful, its eye's were closed but I'd bet they were hazel as well.

"This is Laurel! She's new ! I'm giving her a tour of the place!" Ruth said and smiled proudly at the last part.

"Hello Laurel I'm Arella, it's a pleasure to meet you, your quite beautiful." She said in a very gentle voice, she stuck her hand out with a kind smile.

I couldn't help give a small sigh in awe at this woman, I never seen anyone this beautiful before. I wish I had a mother like this, loving and caring. I blushed slightly when she called me beautiful, everyone had been calling me that lately. I took her hand and smiled kindly back at her. Not knowing if she knew I didn't speak I look hesitantly over at Ruth, he caught my drift as he perked up.

"Oh yeah ! Mum she doesn't speak, cuz well I dunno…"Ruth trailed off with a frown, probably thinking why it was I didn't talk.

"There's no harm in that." Arella smiled "I'm sure when Laurel wants to speak she will."

She smiled down at her son then back to me again, Ruth sat up and beamed at me. At that moment the baby in her arms started to wake from its slumber. It's eye's fluttered open and revealed a startling grey, making the child look to have an eerie intelligence.

"She's awake!" Ruth whispered excitedly "That's Lilly, she's my sister."

Ruth looked at his sister with love, Arella did as well. When the baby saw them she smiled, my face softened and a warm feeling in my stomach appeared again. Arella looked at me and I quickly tried to compose myself but she already saw my expression

"Would you like to hold her?" Arella asked.

My mouth dropped slightly and I blinked at her, I hesitated but quickly shook my head no. I had never held a baby and I was afraid I would somehow hurt it, I wouldn't feel to comfortable.

"Awh come on Laurel." Ruth nudged.

I looked at the baby girl and she was surprisingly looking back at me, her expression was carefree. Finally I looked at Arella who already new my answer and got up from the bed. She then stood in front of me and a smile and motioned me to hold out my arms.

"It's easier than it looks, just support her head and hold her close." Arella spoke gently.

I swallowed once and held out of arms for Lilly. Arella handed her over and I did as she told me to do. Making sure she was nice and secure in my arms I went over to the bed and sat on it. I looked at the small child in my arms and a feeling of peace settled over me, looking at those grey eye's I was lost. I fed Lilly and played with her for a while, Ruth chatted happily by my side then when Arella announced it was dinner time I was shocked. I had just come here from lunch, time must've flew by. I stood up and gave Lilly to Arella, when I stretched I winced in pain, but I felt much better.

"Are you coming to get dinner ?"Ruth asked as we started to walk out of the house to the great hall. When I reached the front part of the house I froze, there was Jet lounging on one of the couches reading a black leather bound book. How long had he been there, I didn't even see him come in. well I couldn't see the door way from the bed, nor the part of the room he was in so it made some sense. Yet I wasn't the type of person to let things like that be unnoticed, Lilly must have had a bigger impact on me than I thought. Jet looked up at me, a smug expression on his face, he must've knew that I didn't see him enter.

"Going to go eat?" He questioned.

I was contemplating on answering him with a nod but just left the house. I knew it was rude but I didn't feel like being near Jet. I walked swiftly away, trying to put as much distance I could between me and the handsome bi-polar boy in the house. Ruth to my surprise didn't follow, Jet had probably told him not to. I felt a pang of pity my not saying goodbye to Arella and Ruth, but they would surely understand.

The sky was growing darker and I had no clue where I was going, I was just walking among the many paths of the tree village. I noticed that there were two guys ahead of me leaning against the railing talking to each other. One of them noticed me and tapped the other guy to look. I had my gaze in front of me but I watched them out of the corner of my eye. As I was about to pass them one of them stepped in front of me. He was big and burly, with reddish brown hair and a gruff beard. He was probably around thirty, he stunk of alcohol. The other one was still leaning on the railing to my left, he was smaller than the first guy but still built.

"Hello hello little lady," The red haired guy greeted me "I've never seen you around, you new honey?"

I flinched at the word "honey" and held back the urge to snap the guys jaw off. I just stared at him blankly, not really wanting to deal with him. I was guessing that he hadn't heard of who I was nor the warning Jet had sent out. I really didn't want to kill anyone so I was at a loss to do with these guys, if things became physical I don't know what I'd do. I was in no shape to fight, but if I had to I would.

"Hey you deaf?" The same guy asked.

I shook my head in response.

"Then why aren't you answerin girl? That's no way to show respect, unless you want me to teach you some manners?"

The guy reached out to touch a piece of my hair, but I automatically slapped his hand away. He looked shocked, like I had three heads or something. The man to my left started laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. God they must both be drunk. Quickly I side stepped the guy in front of me and started to walk away. I felt a iron grip on my arm as he yanked me back. I gave out an involuntary yelp as pain seared up my spine.

"You dare strike me?" He said through clenched teeth.

I said nothing.

"Answer me woman!" He yelled and slammed me up against the dwelling we were in front of.

The pain was absolutely unbearable, it was like being whipped all over again. I saw stars and closed my eye's tightly to try and start up my breathing. No strike came and when I came to I was sitting with my back against the wall and hard brown eye's less than a foot from my face. I jumped at the sight of Jet, and my stomach did a weird back flip. I noticed that the two guys were unconscious on the ground. Looking at me for several moments more Jet reached out to me and scooped me up in his arms.

I lost my breath in surprise, and felt heat surge through me. He was silent as he carried me, not bothering to tell me where we were going either. We came upon a dwelling that I remember Ruth pointing out to me all to well: Jet's. My heart started to pick up its pace as we entered Jet's pitch dark house. He effortlessly moved through the dark and then stopped before gently laying me on a bed. His bed. Jet walked away and then I saw a match go off and a faint light appeared from a candle. Jet then came back over to me and crouched on the side of the bed staring at me.

"Did they do anything besides throw you against the wall?" Jet asked, voice and face guarded.

I shook my head, and saw him relax slightly.

"Good, they will be dealt and I assure you they will be of no bother." Jet said "You may relax, but first I need you to take off your dress."

**DONE! Hahahah! Again im so sorry that it took so long to update! This will never happen again! I'll be updating every couple of days! :D I hope you liked it ! Please please please R&R! I need 2 reviews to continue ! I'll also give you cookies and milk ! Hope you enjoyed ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed ****J**** Truly it means the world to mee! So here you are! I hope you like it !**

Chapter Five:

Her mouth gaped open for a second in shock but she quickly recovered and her face became neutral. Laurel did that a lot, masked her emotions. She was good at it, it pissed me the fuck off that I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I'm not a mind reader by no means, I'm able to read people extremely well. Hell I could read anyone's face, except the girl laying on my bed a couple feet away. Yeah I shouldn't have tortured her the way I did but I was angry. I felt terrible when I saw her unconscious tiny form on Maggie's bed.

Never had I seen a being so helpless and fragile in my life, I soon left quickly and vomited my brains out. I made sure to remain indifferent about her, I still didn't completely trust her. We knew virtually nothing about this girl, all we were making were assumptions. Though to Maggie's request I had to keep my hands off her, in a violent way that is. Yes Laurel was beautiful, breathtaking in fact, but I made sure I didn't get to close to anyone.

I elaborated on my original statement so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I want to check your back, see if you bandages need to be changed?" I said

calmly extending my hand to help her up.

Laurel hesitated but took my hand, when she did warmth spread to my hand and up

my arm. It was like that every time I touched her, it was a nice feeling. She

stood and I led her to the center of the room, I got slightly excited knowing

she would be half naked in front of me.

Laurel looked up at me with her wide green eye's, dammit why did she have to be

so fucking cute! I pushed thoughts of her away and kept my face uninterested and

bored as possible.

"I just need to see your back, that's all, I'm not going to hurt you."I said the

last part a little more gently, coaxing her out more.

I saw her looking at me intently, trying to see if I was telling the truth or

not. Finally she nodded her head and turned her back toward me. A couple seconds

later she dropped her blue button up dress off her tan slender shoulders. The

hard on was almost immediate, the dim light still let me see her tiny frame. I

mentally hit myself and tried focusing on her back. It looked fine for the most

part, no blood stains, yet the lighting was terrible. Thinking I saw a faint

bloodstain I moved closer. I placed my left hand on her shoulder lightly and

leaned in closer to her back. My right hand ran over her bandaged back so I

could see if it was damp or not.

My thoughts were interrupted when she arched her back from touch. My eye's

automatically flicked down, mother of god! Though Laurel had leggings on, they

were still skin tight and boy did she have an ass! I groaned internally as I

straightened up quickly and turned around,attempting to hide my ever growing

erection.

"Your back is fine, just lay down and rest." I ordered "I'll go get some dinner,

do not leave , if you do I won't save you a second time."

It was a bluff,I know, but it would be a pain if I had to do it again.I didn't

glance at her, respecting her privacy but mostly because I want to keep my

raging hormones in check. Swiftly I exited my dwelling and headed to the eating

hall.

LPOV

My mouth hung agape as I heard what Jet's request was. Quickly I clamped it

shut, and smoothed my facial expression. Obviously he asked me to take it off

for a reason, most likely to check my back. So I silently waited for him to

explain, not that I could do anything else.

When he confirmed my thoughts and offered me his hand I hesitated. Could I

really trust him, I guess I had no choice so I took it. It burned to touch him,

when he let it go after I got up it still tingled afterward. I looked up at Jet

a bit shyly, I had never taken my clothes off in front of a guy before, in

training yeah but this was totally different. My fellow guards I changed in

front of were like my brothers, I had trained with them my entire life.

"I just need to see your back, that's all, I'm not going to hurt you." Jet said,

surprisingly gentle at the end.

I wasn't really afraid, just a tad bit nervous. His gentleness caught me a bit

off guard, that was the last thing I expected from him. I tried to read his face

to see if he had any ulterior motives. However I found nothing suspicious, so

reluctantly I nodded and turned around. I quickly undid the buttons of the dress

and let it fall off my shoulders.

The room was silent for a couple moments then I heard Jet step forward and place

a hand on my left shoulder. An electrifying shock ran through me and my eye's

grew wide. I hadn't been expecting it and it left me wanting more. It was my

lucky day because then his other hand ran down my spine. Though it was over

bandages heat seared down my back and I arched my back.

Almost immediately he stood up and retreated away from me. The places where his

hands had been were now cold. I frowned and looked over my shoulder, he had his

back to me. When he ordered me to lie back down I nodded and started to put my

dress back on. I watched him go out the door and noticed something protruding

slightly from his pants.

My eye's widened and I felt my cheeks go aflame. Had he actually been turned on

by me? Well I wasn't dumb, I know the kind of effect I had on guys. However I

didn't expect the guy who tortured me and basically hate my guts to actually

find me attractive.

I was in a slight daze as I settled back on the bed, thinking about Jet. I

actually kinda liked that I made him hard. Maybe to get back at him for all the

times he embarrassed me I would do things purposely to turn him on. I grinned to

myself, this would be quite fun, I had to make it subtle though. Which in my

case, I was all to good at.

When the door opened some minutes later Jet carried in two trays. My heart gave

a nervous thump before I forced myself to be calm. He set the trays on the floor

in and middle of the room and motioned me to sit in front of him. I got up

slowly and made my way over and sat in front of him. I avoided his eye contact,

and looked at the tray. I was surprised to see steaming soup, I looked up at Jet

with a questioning glance. His eye's were closed and his head bowed, with dark

brown locks covering his face.

I frowned slightly at this, was there something wrong with him. Hesitantly I

leaned in to touch his shoulder when his eye's snapped opened.I was closer than

I should have been, my face was less than a foot away from his. His dark brown

eye's were locked onto mine. Quickly I took my arm back and sat myself down once

more,blushing slightly. I started to eat my soup, which was made up of multiple

vegetables and some chunks of meat in it as well.

"Are night meals are usually cooked on the fire, so the smoke from the fire

doesn't attract attention in the day." Jet spoke.

I looked up at him and nodded in understanding. I was already done with my soup

and so was he. I yawned involuntarily and rubbed my eye's to keep myself awake.

Jet noticed this and he got up,offering me his hand once more. I took it

gratefully and he led me to the bed. I nodded in thanks and I settled down into

it. I closed my eye's for several long moment before I opened them in curiosity

to see where Jet was going to sleep.

Bad idea. Jet was standing their shirtless trying to lay out blankets on the

floor for his sleeping area. I gaped and felt a heat wave go through me. His

chest was perfectly sculptured and I found the urge to go and jump in his arms.

Jet then caught me looking and I looked down quickly. I heard him chuckle and my

eye's shot back to him slightly annoyed.

"You act like you've never seen a guy shirtless before."He said with a smile as

he settled on the floor right beside the bed.I shrugged and kept my eye's glued

to his face.

"But I mean it's only fair since I got to see you half naked before right?" Jet

said smugly "The other side of you would have been much more interesting to see

though."

My eye's narrowed, I didn't like the way he was always messing with me. Then I

thought of my plan to get back at him. I suppressed my smile and shrugged

lightly at what he said. I stretched my legs out then swung them around and off

the bed. Where I was sitting my legs almost touched his shoulder since he was

facing toward the bed. I stood up and quickly took my leggings down from my hips

to my thighs. I sat back down and from the corner of my eye I saw his mouth

hanging open. Slowly I slipped them off, making my longs legs seem even longer.

I put them on the floor then slipped under the blankets on the bed. I looked at

Jet innocently, he currently had his hands in his lap and a strained expression

on his face. He then let out a barking laugh, and turned around then got up. He

walked over to the candle without a word and blew it out. Darkness enveloped us

and I tensed, my ears strained to hear his movements.

I then felt weight on the bed and my breath stopped. I kept completely still as

Jet leaned in, I felt his breath on my neck which sent shivers down my spine.

Luckily we were in the dark or I would have never lived that down.

"You better watch what you do around me,"Jet began "got it?"

My body seemed to be buzzing with electricity at the closeness between us. Jet

lowered his head to my neck and I felt a jolt as his lips grazed my skin

lightly. His lips trailed down to my collarbone then back up to my ear leaving a

path of fire in it's wake.

"Goodnight Laurel." He said softly.

Jet stood up then I heard him lay down in his makeshift bed on the floor. A

shiver ran down my back and I pulled the blankets closer to me. Jet had probably

done that to get back at the stunt with my legs I just pulled. My heart beat

began to slow and I found that I was exhausted which was something I hadn't felt

in a long time. Soon my eye's closed and I drifted in a dreamless sleep.

JPOV

Was she fucking crazy? I mean seriously? What the hell brought Laurel to do

something like that. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing her take off her leggings.

Little Jet liked that too, he perked up wanting to see much more. Now that I

thought about it she must have seen my blah when I walked out the door and she

was playing with me.

I tried to keep my expression neutral and keep my urges under control. I

currently had my hands in my lap to try and hide little Jet. I let out laugh,

she wanted to play like this with me fine, so be it. I spun around sitting and

then got up and blew out the candle. Softly I crept over to the bed and put my

left hand on the bed and my right hand on the wall.

I leaned in closely to her, her scent filled my nose and I almost groaned.

Laurel had a very sweet smell to her, and it made me dizzy. Though I cleared my

head to do what I came here to do. I warned her about what she did around me,

which I hope she took seriously because I don't know how much of her I could

handle.

My head went closer without a second thought and my lips touched her neck

lightly. I ran them down to her collar bone and back up to her ear. Her neck was

unbelievably soft, I wondered how it would taste. Immediately I put the idea out

of my head, that would be going to far.

"Goodnight Laurel." I whispered softly.

I got up and settled down into my bed. I thought about Laurel, i suppose to be

on guard with her wasn't I? But for the first time in a long time my walls

seemed to be slipping up. I was letting her affect me to much, I would have to

distance myself from her. Sighing I gave up on thinking and let sleep overtake

me.

**Done ! I hope you guys enjoyed it ! I need to more reviews to continue ! If anyone has any idea's for next chapter you can share!****J**** I don't mind at all haha ! Untill next time ladies and gentlemen, adieu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there ! thank you all so much for the reviews! Like always they mean the world to me 3 in this chapter Ben is introduced a little more ^_^ and Laurel is coming out of her 'shell' so I hope you enjoy!**

I felt myself waking up and rolled over to go back to sleep. My heart dropped as

I felt myself falling. Arms flailing I landed on something very warm and soft.

My eye's opened slowly and they met a pair of bright blue ones. Startled I

scurried off the person and onto the floor. Both the window and door were open

illuminating the whole room. My eye's fell upon the hulking figure now sitting

up with a smile on his face.

"You alright Laurel?" Ben asked with a laugh.

I nodded and blushed slightly, then I got confused, why was Ben here and where

was jet? Ben must have sensed the confusion on my face.

"Jet woke up early to train the kids." Ben began "We can get some food in you,

bring you to Mags then we can head down to their training area and watch. Ruth

wanted you to be there."

I nodded my head and smiled at the mention of Ruth, he was such a nice kid. Ben

smiled at me and offered his hand, I took it gladly. We made our way to the

eating hall in comfortable silence. When we entered it was a little more packed

than yesterday. My eye's flashed through the crowd automatically, searching out

any threat. Fourteen people were in the crowd, 8 of which were was a

quick glance, unnoticeable to Ben. I moved closer to him, as if scared by the

number of people in the hall. Ben noticed this and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Laurel."Ben Said gently "I'm here to protect you."

I smiled at him automatically for his kindness. In truth I did need protection

at the moment, but once my back healed I would be all set. We walked up to the

counter where Kain was standing behind happily. When he saw us a grin spread

across his face.

"Hello again Laurel."Kain greeted warmly already getting a tray situated for me.

I gave a curt nod and smiled at him kindly. He handed me a tray and bid me a

good day. Ben led me over to an empty table in the corner away from everyone.

There was a large bowl of salad with sliced apple and nuts in it. A piece of

jerky was on the side with a glass of water. I started to eat and noticed Ben

didn't have anything, he must have already ate.

"So your probably curious about the place, so I'll tell you a little about it

while you eat."Ben spoke "There's a total of 53 of us here, each of us does

something to benefit the community. We have the planters who work with the

vegetable fields and fruit gardens. The hunter's who get the meat for us, we

keep it fresh in Maggie's make shift ice of course their are the

raiders, the ones who go out and basically attack fire nation camps..we fight

and get their supplies then bring them back here."

I listened intently, I was actually impressed a community this big could

function so efficiently. He told me more about some of the people who were in

charge of each of the groups. Kain oversaw the planters which was not a big

surprise. His friend Blake oversaw the hunters, he was the best archer they had.

Then last but not least him and Jet were the one who trained the raiders. They

took turns, usually Ben takes the younger ones in the morning and Jet takes the

older ones in the afternoon but he switched it the time he was done

explaining everything I had finished my breakfast and we were headed to

Maggie' we arrived Maggie was sitting at her table with a book in hand.

She looked up when she heard us enter and smiled.

"Hello Ben,Hello Laurel."Maggie said "How is your back doing? I heard what those

to imbeciles did!"

I almost forgot what happened the night before, not really the most painful

experience. But if I hadn't been hurt I probably would have snapped those idiots

neck's just for looking at me. It was weird being in this community, no one knew

who I was. I wasn't looked at with fear, I could be talked to like a normal

person, for the most part. I thought about her answer, my back felt okay so I

shrugged lightly.

"Well I'm going to change your bandages okay?" Maggie said sweetly.

I nodded and walked over to her, Ben quietly left and shut the door and window.

We were left in the light of the lamp on the table. I undid my dress and faced

my back to her. She started to peel of the bandages gently.

"Never had I seen him so angry." Maggie spoke as she started to soothe my back

with her bending. My head tilted for her to elaborate what she was saying, even

though I was pretty sure to who she was talking about.

"Jet came in here this morning with Kurt and Allen beaten to a pulp,"Maggie said

"he told me what they tried to do. Serves them right, trying to take advantage

of a poor girl."

I nodded my head, yes they did deserve that and much more. I probably would have

killed them if they had done that to me when I was in good health. Maggie

wrapped me up in silence and bid me fair well. I walked outside to see Ben

leaning against the railing waiting for me.

"Took you long enough."Ben teased with a grin.

I smiled back at him and stuck out my tongue. I was really beginning to like

Ben, he was comfortable to be around. Once we got to the ropes he looked at me.

"May I carry you down?"He asked politely.

I nodded my head and was automatically off my feet. He wrapped his arm around my

thighs securely and lifted me up. Since I was higher up than him now I grasped

his shoulders to steady myself. The way down seemed much quicker with him than

it did with Jet, and I was grateful. Once we landed on the ground he put me down

gently.

"I hope that wasn't to bad for you." Ben laughed.

I shook my head, I wondered if it was bad for him. I don't see how it could,

though I wish I put my leggings back on.

"Good, Good." Ben smiled "Now let's carry on, their not to far from here."

Ben started walking and I followed suit. Comfortable silence fell upon us once

again. I glanced over at Ben who was quietly humming to himself. His blue eye's

were catching the sunlight, making them seem even more like crystals. His face

was sharp, yet the gentle expression made him less intimidating. I wondered how

it would feel to run my hand along his jaw. I glanced away quickly and shoved

the thought out of my head. I didnt even know why I thought of that, I really

didnt see him in that light. Yes Ben was handsome, but it felt more comfortable

for Him to be friends.

Now Jet was a different story, I couldn't control myself around him. The effect

he had on me was quite frustrating, I could control my emotions so well but when

he comes along he ruins it. Speaking of Jet, Ben and I finally came to a round

clearing of tree's where Jet was training. There were 10 teenagers, 4 of them

girls. They were lined up in two lines practicing martial arts in unison. Ben

and I made our way to the side where we took a seat and continue to watch. I

glanced at Jet who was fixing someones technique. Anger washed through me as I

realized it was Meela. He was touching her arms and fixed her hip movement. I

clenched my fists briefly before I realized I wasn't alone and I mask slipped

over my face.

When he was done he went to the next person, Meela glanced my way and gave me a

glare. I glared fiercely back at her and she actually looked taken aback. Like

she wasn't expecting me to do it, I cursed to myself as I remembered I was

suppose to be sweet and innocent. I could easily justify it as jealousy, which

it actually was.

"Something wrong Laurel?" Ben asked.

I looked over at him with a confused face, and shook my head. He peered

suspiciously at me but let it go. From this point on I'd have to work harder at

hiding my emotions for Jet. Instead of thinking about him I decided to focus on

Ruth. The hazel eyed boy was practicing a stance but he had it all wrong. His

kick was to low and he wasn't turned enough. I frowned at that, Ruth needed to

be helped. I looked at Jet who was helping a taller boy. He'd get to Ruth in

time, I would help him but that was raise suspicion. Jet looked up at me and our

eye's met which sped up my pulse. I looked away first before he could and tried

to keep my face devoid of emotion as possible.

The next couple of hours we watched them, Ben explained to me what exactly they

were doing. I already knew everything but I pretended to be extremely

interested. I managed not to look at Jet for the remainder of the time, which

was harder than I thought. Seeing all them spar against each other made me wish

my back healed faster so I could join in. Obviously I would spar against Jet,

but I still wouldn't be able to let out dull force.

I also wanted to bend, I practiced everyday with my bending and now I feel only

half the person I actually there was no way I could risk it out here,

there was no safe place to do it. My silence charade will have to go as well,

i'd have to wean myself off that moment I was watching Jet spar with Ruth

which was a cute site. Ruth seemed totally concentrated while Jet seemed usual

cocky self.

He was just messing with Ruth though, Jet caught my eye however and I didn't

look away this time. This distracted Ruth enough to catch Jet off balance and

fall flat on his face. Jet was shocked and Ruth had a triumphant grin on his

face. This caused me to break out in laughter. My laugh filled the tree's and

soon everyone else joined in. It was the first sound I'd made in a week and it

felt eventually calmed down and Ben had a curious look on his

face. I arched my eyebrow in question at him.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong,"Ben began "But you seem to be coming out of your

shell."

I gave a soft smile, indeed I was, this was a good start to ween me off my

silence.

"That's a good thing."Ben smiled "And do you wanna go for a walk? To stretch

your legs?"

I nodded my head and got up from the grass, dusting myself off. My legs were

stiff and uncomfortable, I was glad he suggested a walk. I let Ben lead the way

once again, I didn't really mind at all. We walked on a different path, which

seemed familiar to me. Then I remembered I walked this path yesterday was Maggie

and Jet. Finally we came upon the lake which was looking quite refreshing.

I walked over to the waters edge, took of my moccasins and waded into the water.

I walked until it reached my thigh before I looked back at Ben. He was shaking

his head and laughing at me. I smiled and did something unusual, I waved him to

come in with me. He made an overly surprised face.

"You want me to come in with you?" Ben asked as if it was the most amazing

request.

I let out my second laugh and nodded my head.

"If you say so." Ben grinned "But I'm warning you I tend to splash."

**Done! Sorry it's on the short side****L**** I got into a fight with my boyfriend and lost all my muse :/… but I hope you enjoyed it ! I need two reviews to continue! Hugs and kisses to everyone who reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Thanks again for the lovely reviews! My boyfriend I are doing fine now^_^ ! I got some spunk as you can tell, that's why I updated so fast ! I hope you enjoy !**

My body woke up at dawn automatically, I sat up with a groan. I rubbed the sleep

out of my eye's and stumbled to the table to light up the lantern. Light

illuminated my room and I sat on the chair gazing at the unconscious girl on my

bed. I watched her chest rise and fall and my eye's trailed down her body.

Somehow she had gotten out from under the covers and her dress was hiked up to a

miny skirt.

I groaned and pulled at my hair as I got aroused. Why did she have to have this

effect on me. Every time I saw her I wanted to take advantage of her. I was no

better than those fools that attacked her. Anger boiled up in me as I realized

they still needed to be punished. While I was getting dinner yesterday I passed

Ben and told him about it. He locked them up in Kurts dwelling, they should be

shaking in their filthy skins by now. I got up and threw on a clean shirt from

my draws.

I took one long glance at Laurel and then turned off the lantern. I exited my

dwelling and quickly made my way over to Kurt's. I tried to control my anger, I

didn't want to hurt them that much considering both Kurt and Allen were valuable

raiders. But they needed a good punishment, I would not tolerate that kind of

behavior and they knew that.

Once I got there Ben was already leaning against their house. He would be

helping me drag them to Maggie's when I was done with them. We nodded at each

other and I threw open the door. I made my way through the room and saw both of them

passed our on their

beds. Anger boiled up in me at Kurt who was the one who threw Laurel into the wall.

I grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room face first into a

wall. He yelled out in pain causing Allen to wake up wildly. I shot him a glare

and Ben already got him into a head lock. My attention turned back to Kurt who

was clutching his bleeding nose. I closed the space between us in two strides.

My hand grabbed his throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"Hello Kurt how are you today?"I said mockingly with a bitter laugh.

He didn't respond, it was safer not to when I was in a mood like this. I had

only ever gotten angry at Kurt like this once before and it was because he was

to rough with Ruth and ended up breaking his arm. Ruth was like my little little

brother, I loved him, his mom and his sister like they were my own.

"So you do realize what you did? Or were you to drunk?" I snapped "That's yet

another rule you broke, drinking without permission. That will cost you an extra

day at the post. But the thing that has me all hyped up is that you tried to

rape a helpless girl, which you probably would have done if I hadnt stepped in.

So I should send you a month out at the post! But since I'm nice I'll limit it

to a week."

I released his neck and he relaxed, just as I was about to turn around I punched

him hard in the stomach. He doubled over and I kicked him face down on the

ground. That was punishment enough for him, now I turned my attention to Allen,

who had never been a problem for me. Ben let him go from the head lock my held

his arms behind his back.

"You haven't pissed me off yet before so I'll go a little bit lenient with you

Allen."I began coldly"What were you planning to do with her if I hadnt shown

up?"

"W-well we weren't going to hurt her, I don't even know what Kurt was doing."

Allen stuttered "We was drunk and it's been a long time since we saw a girl that

attractive.."

"So that gives you the right to take advantage of her!" I roared, I grabbed him

and flung him across the room, making him stumble over Kurt.

"N-n-no!" Allen sputtered "We weren't gonna to do nothing!"

"Highly unlikely."I sneered "You get one week at the post as well and if I ever

catch you two within 50 feet near Laurel...there will be hell to pay."

I hadn't expected not to hit Allen so I made him carry Kurt to Maggie's while I

sent Ben to get someone to tie them to the post while he goes to guard Laurel.

When someones on the post they are bound by rope to a post and they stay their

for however long. They are fed water and simple food like bread and jerky.

We finally arrived at Maggie's and I entered her house angrily. Ben must have

warned her last night because she already had her medical supplies out. She

looked at me with worried eye's.

"Patch em up and someone will be here shortly to take them down to the post." I

said "I have to head down to the training area now."

"Alright."Maggie said gently "and training? Don't you teach in the afternoon?"

"Yes." I said simply "But I'm planning on doing something later on."

Maggie nodded but didn't press me on the subject. I bid her farewell and headed

down to the training area. When I got there all the kids were there And ready to

go, I smiled at their enthusiasm. I went over the warm up, simple technique's.

Meela was in the front line, staring at me intently, I'm pretty sure she was

checking me out. She had liked me for years now but she was 4 years younger than

me and I saw her as a child.

I wondered how old Laurel was, she looked to be a year or two younger than me. I

don't think it mattered though, my attraction for her wouldn't change even if

she was Meela's age. As I thought of her, she came into view with Ben. A warm

sensation swept through my body and I tried to ignore her by focusing on the

kids form. Meela noticed my gaze on Laurel and her forum became sloppier. She

must really dislike Laurel, despite I knew she was faking I went to help her. I

fixed her punches and hip motion, sneakily I stole a glance at Laurel as I went to

the next kid. She looked absolutely furious and that made me giddy with joy. Was

she really that mad that I touched Meela like that?

I watched Neil's technique, who was a tall boy of 17, he was the most skilled

one of the group. As I watched him I couldn't help myself but to steal a peek at

Laurel. She was looking up at me and the strong urge to touch her came over me.

Laurel looked away quickly, and I went back to watching Neil like nothing

happened.

"Alright everyone pair up and start sparring." I ordered.

Everyone started to get into pairs and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to

see Ruth standing there with a smile on his face.

"Can you spar with me?"He said excitedly.

"Sure thing bud, only for a little bit though."I said.

We began to face off, I was obviously going easy on him. He was learning fast

but his technique needed some work. I glanced over at Laurel once again and she

was looking at me. She didn't look away and I found myself caught in her gaze.

Realizing I was still fighting I turned my attention to Ruth who caught me off

guard and sent me to the ground.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in my life. I looked up to see Laurel

laughing uncontrollably . It was the first time I heard a sound come out of her

and it was heavenly. Everyone else joined in and I got up and started to laugh

myself.

I started to get back to work and managed to ignore Laurel chatting with my brother. A couple hours later I saw them get up and leave. Jealousy rose up in me but I made sure to keep my face controlled. It was almost lunch time so I'd go looking for them soon. After what seemed like forever Maggie showed up with Blake with a wagon of food.

"Where's Ben and Laurel?" Maggie questioned "They said they were going to be here?"

"Yeah, they went for a walk." I said trying to sound calm.

"Uh huh." Maggie said giving me a look I knew to well.

"What?" I snapped lowly.

"Oh nothing." She smiled "You just seem kind of,uhm, tense is all- and oh here they are!"

I turned around to see both Ben and Laurel soaking wet with grins on their faces. I grinded my teeth together and tried to stay calm. Then my eye's wandered over her figure and the way the dress clung to her curves. I felt myself growing blah and quickly turned around to get my lunch. I grabbed a lunch sack and canteen and left the area to go eat by myself.

LPOV

"I told you I would splash!" Ben said as we walked back to the training area.

I rolled my eyes and laughed along with him. It was true we started a splash war then he dunked me underneath the water. I was surprised but I got pay back when I tripped him when we were getting out. When we finally arrived everyone was surrounding a wagon getting what looked like cloth sacks and water canteens. Lunch was here. But it was Jet who caught my eye, he looked angry. Then I saw his eye's linger on my body, I blushed and realized that a lot of the boys were doing the same except Ruth of course.

Jet turned away from me and got his lunch then left into the tree's. I frowned at this, determined to catch up I quickly got a lunch and water then headed after him. I didn't know what I was going to do but I felt compelled to be next to him. When I got by his side he glanced over at me and he looked surprised.

"Laurel?" He spoke "What are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a smile. He looked at me suspiciously then looked back ahead. The silence was tense and I didn't know where we were going. He led me to a small groove where he settled down on the grass and I sat beside him. I studied his profile, Jet had smooth tan skin with a strong jaw line like his brother. His curly dark brown hair fell in locks around his face. Jet also had really long eye lashes for a guy which made him all the more irresistible when he looked at me. Sensing my stare Jet glanced at me and raised his eyebrow's.

"What?" Jet asked "Do I have something on my face? Or do you just like staring at me?"

I gasped and looked away from him, blushing slightly, I had never been caught staring at someone. Jet just laughed at me as I undid my sack and started to spread out it's contents. I then felt Jet's hand hold my chin and tilt my head towards him. My eye's grew wide and I struggled to maintain composer. But his hand was burning my chin and when I met his dark brown eye's my heart started pounding uncontrollably.

"You blush quite often." Jet commented lightly with a laugh.

I glared at him and yanked my chin away,sick of his taunting.

"Fiesty." Jet said in a low seductive voice.

I shivered slightly at the voice and forced myself to breath normally. I focused on the two bread, jerky, and cheese sandwich's before me. We ate in silence, when I was done I felt extremely tired. That was one of the reasons I hate being injured because I found myself sleeping all the time. I yawned and rubbed my eye's to wake my self up a little bit.

"You can take a nap if you want." Jet offered "I'm pretty beat to so I might join you."

My eye's narrowed at him slightly, he only laughed and laid back down on the grass. I looked at him, his eye's already closed, and smiled. Hesitantly I laid down, wincing slightly because of my back. But with Maggie's water bending it was healing much faster than normal. I'd expect to be healed enough not to feel sharp pains in a couple of days or so. Soon though, none of that mattered, for I was enveloped in darkness.

I woke up extremely disoriented, but extremely warm. I remember going to watch training, then me and Ben went for a walk..then I was eating lunch with Jet! My eye's flew open and I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I looked down and saw Jet's arms wrapped around me securely and felt the rest of his body behind me. I gasped and felt my body tingling with pleasure. Then I realized how wrong this was and tried to worm my way out of his grasp. All Jet did was hug me tighter around my waist, burying his face in my hair. I groaned out loud, part in frustration and the other part you could only guess.

After some attempts I managed to turn myself around to face him. He looked so peaceful, his usual on guard face with smooth and gentle. I didn't want to wake him up but I had to so I started shaking him awake. He started to mumble but he finally came to and looked at me. I tried not to blush but I failed miserably. His eye's grew wide as he processed the situation we were in and he released his grip on me but kept one hand on my hip. I looked at it then back at him, nervous and slightly curious to what he was doing.

**Doneeeee! ****J**** yay ! I hope you guys enjoyed it ! I tried to get more of Jet's view in their so I hope you liked that! Should I do any other points of views? Lemme know ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! You all have every reason to be mad at me, I should have updated a LONGGGGG time ago but ive been busy. Ive been sick and im out of school today so I can finally update! Starting the 28****th**** it will be much harder to update since I start winter track which takes a up a lot of my free time, but ill try to get a couple updates in by then ! So enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Jet looked back at me with unreadable eye's, our faces were less than a foot

away from each other. I held his steady gaze with one of my own. However when

his fingers started to trace patterns on my hip my eyes became unfocused. My

heart started to speed up and I felt myself leaning closer to him.

I rooted myself in place, but I didn't lean away. My eyes were settled on his

chest as he continued to trace patterns around my hip. Slowly I noticed they

were going lower on my thigh where my bare skin was. I sucked in a sharp breath

when his fingers touched my bare thigh. The burning sensation was stronger than

ever and my eyes shot up to Jet's to see if he was trying to taunt me. Though

his eyes held no mockery in them, they were silent and observing. I felt myself

shiver under his touch and automatically looked down as my face grew hot. Jet's

hand froze on my leg covered in goosebumps.

"Laurel?"He asked softly, his breath tickling my face.

I smoothed my face as I looked up at, a feeble attempt to gain my composer. His

eyes were filled with desire and he grasped my hip and pulled me tightly against

him. Jet leaned in and paused, his lips only a centimeter away from my own. My

whole body was coursing with adrenaline, it seemed he was giving me a chance to

pull away, but I stayed. His lips touched mine gently, which surprised me since

he was such an aggressive person.

The kiss was slow at first, which sent tingles all throughout my body. Soon

however he became more aggressive and forceful. Jet flipped me over onto the

grass, careful not to put to much weight on me because of my back. One of his

hands was tangled in my hair and the other had a grip on my hip. He kissed my

deeply and roughly,However this blissful scene didn't last long. A very

distinguished voice made itself present close by.

"Laurel!"Ruth called out "Jet!"

We both froze, quickly Jet rolled off me and settled himself a few feet away. I

sat up quickly, wincing at the pain but brushed my dress off and fixed my hair.

I was breathing heavy and not looking at Jet. I couldn't realize that I just

kissed him, they guy that nearly killed me for gods sake! Pull yourself

together laurel I scolded myself. I knew it was just attraction that led us to

kiss, there's was no way he actually wanted a intimate relationship with me.

"There you guys are!" Ruth exclaimed, breaking through my thoughts.

I looked up at Ruth who was beaming at me. He ran over to me and into my arms,

be knocked me back a bit but I managed to sit back up. I smiled and laughed at

him, it was so easy to like Ruth, I couldn't imagine someone not liking him.

"What have you guys been doing ?"He questioned innocently "You missed dinner !"

Suddenly a blush swept across my face, which has been a rare thing happening

quite a bit lately. I glanced over a Jet, he was propped up against a tree with

a tired expression on his face. His eyes roamed to me, making my blush deepen,

then back to Ruth.

"We ate lunch then I was telling her about the place and she dozed off to

sleep."He lied effortlessly "Apparently I bore her, right Laurel ?"

He looked at me with a devious smirk, taunting me yet again. Anger rose up in me

but I quickly pushed it down. There was no use getting angry when you couldn't

do anything about it. I couldn't wait till the day I finally put Jet in his

place, the look on his face would be absolutely priceless.

"Awh! I wish I couldve taken a nap with you!"Ruth pouted and hugged me tighter.

He pulled back and looked at my face, his small hand touched my cheek and he

frowned.

"Laurel your warm and your face is red!"He announced like I was seriously

injured "You should go to Maggie! We don't wantchyou getting sick! Cause you

could die and I'll be really sad if you do Laurel!"

I shook my head no and hugged him to my chest, chuckling slightly at his

concern. I already knew I had a strong bond over Ruth, and his family. I

actually loved this little kid, and would do everything in my power to keep him

safe. The light droplets of rain in the sky brought us out of our embrace. I

glanced up at the darkening sky and frowned.

"We should go now."Jet announced and motioned us to get up and leave.

"Yeah, it might start thundering and lightning!"Ruth exclaimed with wide eyes. I

held his hand in reassurance and helped him off the ground. Quickly we all

started to head back home.

"See you up there !"Ruth smiled and hopped on one of the ropes that pulled him

up to the tree's.

I glanced at Jet, making sure my face was devoid of all emotion. His face was

smooth and he seemed to be studying me intently. I kept my gaze and finally in

one fluid motion from Jet I was pressed firmly against his body and we were both

going up. My arms were wrapped around his neck for support and I leaned my head

on his shoulder.

Ruth was waiting for us when we got there, Jet set me down gently and we started

to walk to our dwellings. It was dark by this time and the rain was getting

heavier, we dropped Ruth off first then left to Jets dwelling, after getting a

huge hug from the small boy of course. It was silent on our walk back, we didn't

have the chattiness of Ruth as our buffer so it was pretty awkward. I wondered

if he regretted kissing me, just thinking about it made me blush and my heart to

pick up in quickly entered his dwelling and I was thankful to see the

lantern was illuminating the room.

"I'm guessing you need clothes to change into?"Jet asked not looking at me, he

was at a set of draws rummaging for some clothes. I was guessing it was a

rhetorical question for he didn't look at me for an answer and I surely wasn't

going to talk. A few seconds later Jet walked over to me and handed me a large

shirt with what looked like womans underwear.

"Sadly the only clean pants I have are these" He motioned to the pair in his

hands "but the shirt should be long enough to be a dress on you..and if not..oh

well." He winked at me and turned around, starting to strip.

"I promise not to look if you won't"He spoke darkly.

Quickly I turned around and started undoing my button up dress. I then realized

I need help taking my bandages off. I cursed mentally and waited patiently for

Jet to stop changing. Finally I turned around and Jet was leaning against the

far wall with a smirk on his face. My dress was unbuttoned to my belly button

but it was covered with bandages so you couldn't see my cleavage, however the

bandages were now soaked...fuck.

"I'm guessing you need help with that?" Jet said as his eyes shamelessly racked

over my chest.

My jaw clenched, he was such a fucking smart ass, it was driving me insane. He

met my eyes and laughed at my foul mood. Jet took a dagger from the table and

walked toward me with a smug grin on his face. Oh how badly I wanted to punch

his face in or bash his head against the wall. But of course I was a good little

girl and didn't do that, instead I dropped the dress off my shoulders and turned

around, not before giving him a smug look of my own. I had underwear on

obviously, so this was my way of revenge for him taunting me yet again. I must

have stunned him into silence since he didn't approach me until a couple seconds

later.

Jets hands were very gentle when he was cutting off my bandages layer by layer.

Finally I was bandage free and shirtless, so quickly I bent down and got the

shirt Jet gave me. I slipped it on quickly and relished in it's warmth. Then I

changed my underwear and put my clothes on a rack in the corner. The shirt just

covered everything, if I bent down or raised my arms my ass would probably show.

I turned around and Jet was making his bed on the floor again, shirtless as well

I noted. This time I was the one shamelessly staring at him.

"It's not polite to stare."He informed.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him to settle into the bed. I curled up under

the blankets snugly and looked at him. He was sitting up facing toward me, the

same tired expression on his face. He looked like he was going to say something

but turned around and shut off the lantern on the table. I heard him settle down

into bed then drifted off to sleep.i

A week past since me and Jet kissed, neither of us had acknowledged that it ever

happened. We continue to flirt on some degree, but it was more of getting back

at the other person. My back was fully healed, though it was sore a bit. I could

now run and use the rope on my own, thank god. I started to take the class in

the morning, which Ben was teaching again. He asked me if I ever fought before I

shrugged my shoulders, he took that as a little I didn't show off,

they would know I was some sort of soldier. So I played it low, pretending to be

extremely worse than I actually was. Every day though I made sure to show some

improvement.

"That's good Laurel."Ben commented as I spared with Meela "Great forum."

This made Meela angrier so she got sloppy with her motions. I took the

opportunity to kick her legs out from underneath her. She landed on her back

hard and I had a small smile on my lips. She glared up at me with disgust

radiating from her.

"What are you smiling at?"She spat "You think your so damn special don't you?

Coming in here and winning everyone over everyone with your petty scars and fake

innocence. It's pathetic really, and the fact that you think you have a chance

with !"

By this time she was on her feet with her arms crossed giving me a glare. My

body began to shake with anger, my head bowed and then I started bursting into

laughter. God who the fuck does this girl think she is? My fingers twitched, oh

I could burn her to a crisp. How long has it been since I hadn't bended,two

weeks. I felt withdrawn from myself, I missed the fire flowing from my body and

the power I felt from it.

When I was done with my laughing fit I just looked at her with the biggest smile

I could muster. This made her extremely pissed, Meela lurched forward at me

quickly. It was an easy dodge for my level of expertise, maybe I should've let

her hit me, it would have been more believable. But I grabbed her fist and

twisted it hard behind her back. She yelled out in pain and Ben was looking at

us in shock.

"Easy now ladies!"He warned "Let her go Laurel, please."

I looked at Ben, then at the girl in pain below me. I let go gently and backed

up. Meela shot up and clutched her arm, sending me daggers the whole time.

"Now Meela you need to control you temper, and stop being such a bitch to

Laurel."Ben snapped"She's going to be staying here for a long time so you better

get use to it. Now that's it for today, go get some grub and I'll see you

tomorrow."Everyone started to disperse at the mention of food. "Jeez Laurel, you

been holding back on me? You have fast reflexes, I'm surprised you dodged her,

she's one of our quickest."

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a sheepish smile. I'm glad Ben was the one

'training' me, if it were Jet I wouldn't have been able to focus. Considering

Ben fixed my technique a lot which involved him touching me. We bonded quite a

bit over the course of the week, it was nice, I found another brotherly figure.

The Lunch wagon came and everyone crowded around it to get some food. I wasn't

really hungry so I slipped off into the forest. I walked and walked until I

found the waterfall I discovered a couple days ago. It wasn't that big but it

was a good sized, very peaceful. I loved to swim in it and relax, try to get

away from Jet and everything. Since I hadn't been here in a day I decided to go

for a little swim. The place was thickly packed with tree's so I know no one

would see me, unless they came across the place themselves.

Quickly I slipped off my pants and shirt, I switched from dresses to these now

that I was fighting. I felt more comfortable in these clothes anyways so I

didn't really mind. I folded them neatly in a pile and put them under the base

of a tree. In my plain black bra and underwear,courtesy of Maggie considering I

didn't really not having a bra on, I made a running start and dived into the

water.

The coolness enclosed me and I relished in the feeling of it on my skin. I

stayed under, just floating soundlessly under the water. Eventually my lungs

began to burn and I kicked off the ground and broke the surface. I came up with

a loud breath and wiped the water out of my eyes. I floated gently until my

breath went back to normal.

"Wow I'm surprised you didn't drown." A voice spoke "I thought I'd have to go in

after you."

My eyes grew wide and my head snapped to the voice. There was Jet leaning all

bad ass against a tree. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to ignore him. Though

I couldn't help my faint blush and my pulse to quicken. That always happened

when I saw him, even more so after we kissed. It had been so passionate, my

actual first real kiss that I wasn't faking. Yes, I had to seduce many guys on

my under cover missions, I knew how to make a guy beg for me. Yet that had all

been fake, yes there were some men that I was well attracted to. However Jet was

different, I was attracted to him so physically and mentally that I couldn't

concentrate around him. Yes when he does frazzle me I manage to keep my emotions

hidden by a indifferent mask, but still, it was there.

"Ignoring me Laurel?" Jet chuckled.

I continued to swim on as usual, not paying any mind to him. Maybe he'd go away

if I wasn't going to acknowledge him. A couple moments later I heard a splash in

the water. I froze in place, then realizing I was still on the deep end began to

kick my feet again. I turned around and began to survey the water to see where

Jet was. The water was dark so I really couldnt tell where he might be. Suddenly

an arm wrapped itself around my waist and I was pulled into his chest. I gave a

small squeak and my heart started to race.

"Did I scare you?"Jet whispered seductively in my ear.

I couldn't prevent the shiver that ran down my back which made him chuckle

darkly. I grounded my teeth and tried to swim away from him but he only pulled

me tighter against him. That didn't stop me from struggling away from him, I

could if I really wanted to but that would require injuring him.

"Laurel..I advise you to stop wiggling like that..."Jet said breathlessly

"your,needless to say, exciting me."

My mouth gaped open like a fish and I blushed violently. Now that I thought

about it, I did feel something hard brushing up against me at my attempt to

escape. I wanted to growl at him and say 'maybe if you weren't holding me then I

wouldn't be exciting you!'. But I couldn't talk so I kept my mouth shut and

crossed my arms.I just floated there while he did all the work on keeping us to

afloat.

After about ten minutes of floating in silence Jet's grip loosened around my

waist. I took this chance to quickly spin around and use my legs to push off

him. He was expecting this however so once I was facing him he tightened his

grip and pulled me inches within face. He was staring at me so intently that it

sent my heart racing. Since our chests were touching I could feel his heart

racing as well. This made my stomach do a weird flip flop.

"I think I should go..my class should be starting soon."Jet spoke.

I snapped out of my trance and blushed. I nodded my head and tried to lean away,

reluctantly he let me go and I avoided his gaze. I watched him swim to the shore and get out, he put his clothes on quite slowly which meant he was doing it on purpose. I didn't mind though, when he was all done he looked at me with that same stare of intensity. I held the stare until he turned around and exited through the tree's.

**Sooooo what did you think? Its on the longer side since I hadn't updated in a while and I felt bad. I tried to incorporate as much Jet/Laurel stuff as I could XD! So R&R please and if anyone has any suggestions of things they want to see in the next chapter just say it and ill work my magic! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey im sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! *gives out cookies to everyone who's been patient* Schools been hectic -_- and im reall busy !but I thank you for everyone who reviewed truly ! So here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Nine:

I leaned up against a tree trying to clear my thoughts and urges. I couldn't get

the feel of Laurels squirming body against me out of my head. Was she trying to

do that on purpose? No, I was pretty sure she did that without realizing what

it'd do to me considering she stopped moving once I said she was arousing me.

She had been doing that to me a lot lately, ever since we kissed it's been an on

going battle to get back at each other. We were basically testing the other ones

will power, see who could resist each other the longest.

I had a class to teach, so I pushed all the thoughts of Laurel out of my head.

Instead I thought of Meela, which eliminated any feelings of lust in me. Ben had

told me the two had a little cat fight today. I wasn't surprised, it was bound

to happen sooner or later. Meela was a self-centered stuck up bitch who was

completely obsessed with me. I use to find her somewhat beautiful when I first

met her, but once I saw her for what she truly was I became repulsed by her.

Though I could see why she hated Laurel so much, not just because she beat her

in a fight, but because Laurel had that feeling of superiority. I noticed it the

more I got attracted to her, she handled everything with such grace and

authority. It seemed like she was in control of every muscle in her body, people

felt intimidated in her presence. They might not understand why since Laurel

seemed harmless, maybe it was something unconsciously related, which worried me.

"You going to teach class?"a voice asked.

I looked up to see Meela, with a hand on her hip and the top buttons of her

shirt undone showing more cleavage than necessary, I nearly gagged.

"As a matter of fact yes." I answered briefly.

I sauntered off the tree and walked up to Meela, I stroked her hair and her eyes

grew wide with surprise. I leaned down to her ear, my lips almost touching her.

"Meela."I whispered seductively, a visual shiver ran down her spin, this made me

want to continue what I was going to say even more. "If you ever try and hurt

Laurel again, I'll break your arms in several different places...got it?"

Meela's eyes grew rounder,then her jaw clenched in anger but she nodded her head

regardless. I gave her a smile and continued off to my class.

**LPOV**

I finally got out of the water and pulled my clothes on. I needed to run, let my

anger and frustration out, that's what I usually did when I got angry. Well that

and taking on the whole guard at once, but since I didn't have them I had to

settle for running. As I ran I thought about Jet, I was getting way to involved

with him, in a couple days things would escalate again and something would

happen between us.

_Slaps slap slap_

I ran faster, not once had I ever not been able to control my emotions. I was

skilled to keep them hidden and buried behind a mask. However this guy, this

barbaric and cruel guy got me all flustered. Now I'm not saying he's all bad,

I've seen his good side however that didn't exempt the cruel things he did to me

before. Though who am I to talk? I kill people for a living, well I use to at

least. I don't know how many times I've killed or tortured innocent people. I

became very desensitized after the first few times I killed when I was younger.

I wasn't very much sensitive when I was growing up to begin with, I was treated

like an animal as well as the other children beside me. I excelled in ranks just

because of how insensitive I was, and the fact that i was the most skilled one

there.

I became more and more sick of killing, I grew bored of it and it wasn't

benefiting me at all. I soon began to yearn for love, to have a family, a lover.

My thoughts drifted to Jet when I thought of lover. We could never be true

lovers, people who accept each other for who they truly are. If anyone in this

village,even little Ruth, would hate me if they knew what I was. This made me

angry and sad at the same time. Not once had I ever had any true feelings for

people, and when I finally do I have to hide my true self from them. I let out a

growl of frustration and pushed my legs harder, taking it out on the ground

below me.

I ran for what seemed like hours, which it probably was. Finally I came through

the clearing of the waterfall and I collapsed onto the soft grass. My body was

exhausted and so was my mind, I just wanted to shut it all out. So I closed my

eyes and listened to the sound of the water..soon I began to drift asleep...

When I began to regain consciousness I noticed that my head was on something

soft. Confused my eyes fluttered open and light blinded me for a second. When my

eyes adjusted I noticed I was wrapped in a blanket and my head was on a pillow.

There was a lantern set to the side of me as well as a tray of food and water.

When I looked beyond the lantern Jet was there munching on an apple and reading

a book. I found the sight funny, since it was so normal for Jet to do.

Jet looked up at my giggle, his chocolate brown eyes penetrating my soul. My

heart gave an unhealthy thump and I grew somewhat dazed. Apparently he had asked

me a question during my ogling. My eyes perked up to him to repeat the question.

"I asked what were you laughing at?"Jet said, looking amused.

I shrugged my shoulders, not that I could explain to him in detail why I was

laughing. My stomach rumbled and I noticed how hungry I was since I hadn't eaten

since early this morning, and it was already nighttime. I began to eat my food

hungrily, not caring that I could sense Jet's eyes on me. When I was done I

chugged my water and sighed in happiness. I glanced at Jet, who had a somewhat

shocked look on his face. I smiled at him sheepishly, maybe I should have done

that in a more polite way.

"If I had known you were that hungry I would have gotten you more."Jet

laughed"Im sorry."

I shook my head quickly telling him It was alright. A comfortable silence

settled between us, it was these rare times when Jet and I were on good terms

with each other. We weren't trying to get back at one another or anything like

that. I laid down on my back with my hands behind my head and gazed up at the

stars. I started to point out the constellations to myself. Not to long after

that Jet interrupted the silence.

"Laurel?" he said softy.

I glanced over at him, and turned on my side, curious to what he was going to

say. He usually never talked to me in a serious manner, and if he did he usually

said something perverted and his demeanor changed to a lighter one. But by the

look on Jet's face, I knew he was serious.

"Am I a bad man?" He questioned.

I did not reply for a while, which made him look over at me. His gaze was well

guarded, however I could tell he was anxious for my answer. But why, why would

he care if I thought he was bad or not? Leaving him wait long enough I shook my

head at him. I looked at his facial features closely, this is what I was trained

to do on so many people, but with Jet it was harder. He looked somewhat

relieved, his eyes were softer and less tense.

"Even though I whipped you without knowing if you were fire nation or not?"He

asked softly.

I thought about that for a moment, no it didn't make him a bad person. It was a

bad thing to do, but Jet just had an unhealthy hatred against the fire nation

that clouded up his judgment. Without looking at him I shook my head and laid

back on my back. Even though I had just slept I was still tired, I wondered, as

I closed my eyes if it would rain. I hoped not, I never liked the rain one bit,

it was my natural enemy. Just to spite me a felt a droplet land on my nose. My

eyes snapped open as I glared up at the sky. I sat up and wiped the wetness from

my nose, I glanced at Jet who seemed to be lost in thought. I started to feel

more droplets and quickly I picked up my blanket and pillow and crawled over to

where jet sat under the cover of the tree.

Jet look at me startled, his eyebrows raised in a questioning glance. I smiled

inwardly at his expression, that's something I would have done, guess he's

picking up my little quirks. I pointed up at the sky even though the rain was

coming down visibly. Quickly jet got up and put the lantern on the side of the

tree near us. He settled down closer to me, his arm brushing up against mine. I

automatically perked up, the tired feeling completely vanishing. I was wired as

I felt the electricity flowing between us, I kept my face indifferent.

"Do you mind?" Jet asked politely, signaling to the blanket.

His breath fanned across my face and I registered the closeness between my face

and his. Quickly I looked down and gave him some of the blanket. Jet and I had

to move even closer together as we huddled under the blanket together. His whole

right side was pressed against my left side as we leaned against the tree. My

arm was burning and I tried hard to keep my hands from fidgeting, all I wanted

to do was touch him. Jet seemed to sense something was wrong for he turned towards me and looked down.

"You alright?" He asked, eyebrow's knitting together.

I didn't look at him but nodded my head, not wanting to meet his intense gaze. From the corner of my eye I could see Jet still watching me. Suddenly I got a prickling sensation and I automatically tackled Jet to the side. At that moment the tree we were just leaning comfortably against exploded in fire. Heat seared against my back and I felt something sink into my shoulder as I crouched over Jet, no doubt a piece of wood. Wasting no time I turned around in a defensive position and surveyed the area. My adrenaline was pumping and my heart lurched as I realized that some of the fire bending guards must have found me. Unless this had nothing to do with me and the fire nation fighting Jet and his people finally found them. I couldn't see anything because of the smoke, it was spreading , luckily the fire was staying only to that tree, for now at least. Jet was already up and was looking around as well. I ran a couple yards away, looking in the direction where the fire blast came from. I then saw a couple figures walking this way, cursing turned to run back to Jet but he was already with me. I pointed to the guys and he nodded, then he gave me one of his blades and took a hold of my chin. Jet's gaze burned right through me, I felt paralyzed, then lightly he placed a kiss on my mouth.

"Kick some ass." He whispered and took off running.


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in MONTHS! I got a new **

**job and with school it just wasn't working! However sports has ended and school **

**has been winding down. SO I will be updating every week, sometime more! And I **

**mean it this time! So here's a lovely chapter filled with much drama! Enjoy!**

**LPOV **

I was stunned by Jets bold kiss but I kick started in the next second. Jet could

fend for himself so I veered to the left, to the guy who blasted the tree we

were at. He would pay dearly, they all would, if I could bend this would be so

much easier, however, that would ruin everything.

The smoke cleared and I saw the guard I was bounding after. He made the motion

to bend but I was quicker, the sword I was clutching was now hurling towered his

chest. With precise accuracy it sunk through his armor and into his chest,

presumably where the heart would be. He clutched his chest and sank to his

knee's gasping for air. Not breaking my stride I kicked him hard right in the

face, so hard that his neck cracked and he fell limp. I took my blade and

searched for Jet.

I saw him facing off with one fire bender, the other one was probably dead. I

wasn't surprised, I knew Jet was an amazing fighter. However I could see Jet

struggling slightly with the man he was fighting with. Jet was fighting almost

right on top of him, never allowing the guy enough space to bend safely. I

started to run straight so I'd loop around and flank him,

However when I came up behind them Jet had just delivered the final blow. Relief

swept through me only to have it replaced by another fear. We had to get back to

the hide out to see if everyone else was safe. Glancing at each other we nodded

as we started to run back. I knew in my gut this was it, they had found me and

Lord Caligar was going to take me back. Well not necessarily take me back, he

would threaten to kill everyone here then that would cause me to go willingly.

We stopped just before the clearing, so we would be hidden by the brush. Looking

out at the clearing my heart dropped. The tree's were burnt and everyone was

gathered in the center, surrounded by fire benders. I noticed that they were of

my rank, the Elites. The two that attacked Jet and I were lower ranked, only

used to lure us out of the forest. Jet swore and shook his head, I frowned

realizing we had to show ourselves.

"They must want something." He stated "Unless they would all be dead..let's go

but be cautious."

Jet stepped out from the brush and started making his way toward them. '_This is _

_It'_ I thought as I took a deep breath and followed Jet. As we got closer they all

turned and my 'brothers' surveyed me emotionlessly. Lord Caligar then stepped

out from the crowd of guards with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Ah, here's the girl of the hour." His voice boomed as he gazed upon me "Nice of

you to finally show up."

Jet's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he looked between both of us, a hushed

whisper started among the rebels. Pain trickled into my chest as I looked at Jet

who had a confused expression.

"You know him Laurel?" Jet asked lowly.

I looked down and said nothing.

"Laurel?" Lord Caligar questioned "Is that what their calling you? How precious,

almost as precious as the fact that they don't know who you are, or what you

are. Care to tell them?"

The pain I was feeling was unbearable, I said nothing and began building up my

walls, to try and become the cold killer I was again. Lord Caligar started to

get agitated with my silence.

"State your name and rank soldier!" he snapped viciously.

"Cobrian, Elana. Personal guard, assassin, and escort to Lord Kyron James

Caligar. Head Guard of fire squad 116 and apart of infantry 12." I listed

emotionlessly.

"And how many people have you killed?" He asked curiously, well knowing that it

would shock everyone.

"One thousand three hundred and fifty six." I stated calmly.

The whole forest was completely silent, all you could hear was the burning of

the tree's. I knew that they were all shocked, and would never ever dream of

speaking to me again. I would be hurting right now If I hadn't reverted into my

old self. I was fine with that for the most part, I didn't belong here anyways.

They lived in harmony and peace, things like that didn't belong in my life.

"Okay we can leave, now say goodbye to your friends, or should I say ex

friends." Lord Caligar spoke with a smiling playing at his lips.I looked at Jet

who wasn't even looking at me anymore, his face was void of any emotion. My

heart ached dully, then my eye's traveled to my friends in the middle. Maggie, Ben,

and Ruth all met my gaze with sad eye's.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, even though it was a whisper it echoed throughout

the tree's. I turned and then walked up to Lord Caligar, body at attention and

eye's on the ground.

"Ah my sweet Elana." He exclaimed dramatically, pulling me into a hug. I

responded with only a small pat, knowing if I didn't do anything he would surely

get mad.

"Ah my sweet Elana." He exclaimed dramatically, pulling me into a hug. I

responded with only a small pat, knowing if I didn't do anything he would surely

get mad. "Now we shall take our leave, I promise to leave this little tree house

alone so long as 'Laurel' does do anything bad. If she does, then I'll burn this

place to the ground."

With that we left, I didn't bother to look back at Jet, I knew that he wouldn't

even be looking at me anyways. I felt unnaturally empty as I walked away, like a

big part of me was gone. Quickly though I focused on something else, not wanting

to unleash the emotions threatening to surface. I focused on getting into Lord

Caligar's carriage, and having him sit closely beside me. It took me everything

not to tense up at his closeness. I knew Lord Caligar found me attractive, and

made me do stuff with him sometimes. However now he could do anything he wanted

when he wanted by just threatening to hurt my old friends.

Lord Caligar was a young handsome man, tall and broad with blue eye's and curly

blonde hair. He had a strong jaw and a perfectly sculpted nose. Side glancing at

him I realized he was quite handsome, however his cruel and hubris manner made

him very undesirable. However who was I to talk? I killed over a thousand people

and was cold and collected. But I did have morals, which were becoming more

prominent. The ride to the estate was long and excruciating I couldn't wait to

get out and get back to the droning life I had run away from.

JPOV

She lied to us. She lied to all of us.

My brain couldn't comprehend what had just happened, it happened so fast and

soon Laurel was out of our lives forever. All the cells in my body seemed to

have completely shut down, I felt nothing. After the shock subsided I only felt

rage. I began to shake in anger, though when I went to look at my brother

standing before me my vision blurred.

I was crying?

I had never cried since the death of my beloved Jules. Jules was like me, she

had a deep hatred for the fire nation. However her hatred was even worse than

mine, it drove her over the edge and killed her. We had never truly said we were

together, we were young and didn't really know what love was. Though she held a

place in my heart.

"You okay?" Ben asked softly.

I clenched my jaw and blinked my tears away quickly. I stepped past my brother

to get a look at everyone. They all seemed fine for the most part, the tree's

were okay, some parts where burning slowly.

"Drake make a trench from the river and Maggie get on putting the fires out!" I

ordered the two benders. We were lucky that we had both an earth bender and

water, we would be screwed without them. "Everyone else make sure that everyone

is here and if they are hurt please tend to them."

Automatically everyone started getting to work, no one wanted to make a mistake

and cause them to get yelled at by me, I was a ticking time bomb. Frustrated I

headed into the forest and started to run as hard and fast as I could. I reached

the fountain that Laurel and I were just at hours ago. I looked down at the

black burned tree and an overwhelming sense of anger flooded through me. I then

started to hack at the dead tree angrily, yelling and grunting the whole time.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly.

Why did this have to happen to me again? _**She was a traitor! She fooled us! She **_

_**played you! **_my inner voice seethed. I shook my head vigorously "No, her

emotions were real." I tried to convince myself.

_**But she's a fire bender Jetty boy! Did you forget that? Are you going soft on **_

_**me now?**_

"No." I growled fiercely "I just...thought I loved her."

Silence greeted me, so I sat down on the grass and did the only thing I vowed

never to do again. I cried. I cried and sobbed and curled up in a ball like the

Pathetic man I was. After a couple hours I heard someone approach. I rolled

over, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"It's okay Jet," a young female voice comforted "You wouldn't have seen it

coming."

Meela then started to run my back, weirdly I relaxed and began to feel soothed.

She treated me gently like a baby as I turned around and wrapped my arms around

her torso like a child. I buried my face in her chest and inhaled. She actually

smelt nice, not as good as Laurel though. I knew Meela was relishing my touch,

and right now I needed her. However this wouldn't happen again. Just because a

certain someone was out of the picture didn't mean I wanted her.

Soon it became dark and Meela coaxed me to come back home. I nodded and got up

reluctantly trailing beside Meela. It was silent at first then Meela began to

try and comfort me some more.

"I'll always be here for you Jet." She said "You don't need some pathetic fake,

I knew she was bad. Such a filthy fire bender, If she was here now I'd cut her

throat out."

As soon as those words registered in my head intense hatred flared through me. A

second after that I had seized Meela by the throat hard and slammed her up

against the tree. I looked her dead in her frightened large eye's.

".." I spoke through clenched teeth "I will cut your throat

out if you do."

I then released Meela's throat in disgust.

"I-I thought you hated her?" She stuttered.

"Yeah..I thought so to..."I said as I walked away.

**Aaaaaaand that's a wrap!^_^ I hope it was okay! There will be even more drama **

**to come, trust me! Haha if anyone has any suggestions to what kind of drama I'm **

**willing to accept! and poor Jet is still very unsure of what to think of Laurel, **

**err, I mean Elana. It was a random name, Pronounced with a long E and laa-nuh xD if anyone has other cooler name changes that's awesome to! I'll update again **

**this weekend because I have a lot of plots in mind^_^ R&R please! Can't wait to **

**here from you guys! I miss you3 *hugs&kisses***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Told you'd I would update again didn't I? :D I'm so excited ! Its kind **

**of a boring chapter, just touches up on how our two love birds are feeling, but **

**it does foreshadow things to come! Enjoyyy!**

LPOV

I was sparring with Gaven, the assassin who was in rank right below me. Out of

all the guards, we were the closest ones. Not only in skills and abilities, but

also personally. He would be the only one on the entire estate that I wouldn't

kill. As kids we were even closer, we developed this silent language we used to

communicate.

Over the past couple of weeks Gaven has been staying very close to me. He

watches my every move and facial expression. It's Actually quite annoying, and

I've expressed that to him. However I only know he's trying keep an eye on how

I'm doing. I told him time and time again that I was fine, and didn't miss

anyone at all. But he knew me to well to know when I lied. Gaven was the only

person who knew exactly what I was thinking.

At the moment we were in a heated sparing match. We were equal in ability so we

could go on and on for hours. Sometimes other guards would come watch us either

for entertainment or to study our technique.

"I remind you of him don't I?" Gaven said suddenly.

That comment through me off guard and I wasn't able to block his blow to my

side. Pain erupted where his hand just struck. I hissed and ignored his comment,

delivering my blows more forceful and quick. Yes, I noticed that he had a strong

resemblance to Jet which made my heart ache slightly.

Gaven had the same build as Jet but slightly taller with same beautiful russet

skin. His hair was a little bit lighter and more wavy than curly, but the

eye's...oh the eye's were the same penetrating brown as his.

Gaven smirked at my slip up, eye's flashing mischievously. My stomach did a

weird flip, I had never seen him give me that look before and it resembled Jet

so much that I wondered if somehow they could be related. I kept my face passive

as I fought, only letting my blows show my true feelings.

"I see you looking at me sometimes." He began as he dodged my kick "and your

eye's fill with longing..and lust."

I was so appalled that Gaven was able to get ahold of both my arms and pin me up

against the wall. I instantly tried to get out but his brute strength was to

much. Gaven towered over me, studying my reaction to his close proximity. My

breathing was getting quicker and my heart raced.

"What do you want." I growled.

"I want you to tell me what your thinking." Gaven stated simply. His dark gaze

studying me carefully, trying to read me, analyze what may be going through my

head. I was silent for a while, seeing if I didn't answer him he might let up.

But he didn't, he stayed in the same place, never once letting go of my arms or

releasing any force on them. My arms began to feel numb, I sighed at this.

"Fine." I hissed "Just let go of my arms."

Giving me a grin Gaven obliged and the instant I was released I tried to get

him on the ground. I would have been able to do it if my arms were not as numb

as they were, however instead of him being on the ground Gaven managed to pin me

yet to another hard surface. This situation reminded me of one just weeks ago.

I cursed Gaven to the grave in my head, my anger slowly building.

"Gaven I will not hesitate to slit your throat if you don't get off my this

moment." I snapped furiously.

"Why?" He questioned curiously.

"Why?" I echoed incredulously "Because I said so, I don't know what in the

worlds gotten into you but I don't like it. .off."

Gaven tilted his head in curiosity "But if Jet was on top of you, you wouldn't

mind at all." He said seriously.

My mouth fell a gape in shock, what the fuck was wrong with him? My face flushed

in anger as I bucked against him hard to try and knock him off of me. This only

resulted him grinding down on me. If anyone walked into the room they would

think we were doing...intimate things.

"Answer me Elana Riley Cobrian!" He snapped angrily.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered for the first time in my life. I felt strangely

vulnerable answering that question, and being interrogated by another. A feeling

of dread swept through me as I thought of the possibility of Gaven being jealous

of Jet.

"Do you love him?" He questioned further "If you don't know then if you had the

opportunity to love him, would you?"

I looked at him in confusion, why was he so intent on my feelings of Jet. I also

got frustrated by the fact that I didn't know what his purpose was. I always

knew everything, I wasn't use to being the one that wasn't in the loop on

things.

"I don't know why your asking me these things Gav!" I yelled "Even if I did want

to love him, I couldn't. I'm a killer, a fire bender, something he despises more

than anything else in the world! It will NEVER happen no matter how much I want

it to!"

My eye's were brimming with angry tears as I glared up at Gaven. He looked at me

a moment more then got off of me, sitting down next to me. I sat up immediately

and shifted away from him, shoulders hunched.

"El, I'm sorry okay." Gaven said gently "I just needed to know if your feelings

for him were real."

"Why?" I questioned.

Before he could answer a guard opened the door and told me that Lord Caligar

summoned me to his chamber. I glanced at Gaven as I got up, giving him warning

eye's not to do anything stupid. Then a flick if his wrist he signed me to stall

him. I didn't question it, just continued out the door like nothing happened. I

followed the guard to Lord Caligar's private chambers before he knocked and left

me all alone.

"Come in." His deep voice rumbled.

JPOV

"Easy Jet." Ben snapped as he deflected my blade just in time. His voice brought

me back into reality as I noticed that I was just training with Ben, and not

fighting that Lord Caligar guy.

Three weeks have passed and my heart still ached for her, for her strong

presence and beautiful face. I'd tried to convince myself I hated her, that I

wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. But every time I did that she'd some

how dance back into my thoughts, and my heart. Yes she was a fire bender, and

killed over a thousand people, but that wasn't Laurel, that was Elana. Laurel

was the gentle being that I had tortured, teased and loved.

There was no way I could have her though, and I doubt she would ever come back

to this life. She would rather be Lord Caligar's little pet. Anger boiled in me

as I remembered the way he looked at her. With another unnecessarily hard blow

Ben got agitated.

"I'm done." Ben said and threw his sword down "There's no way I'm fighting when

you like this, your always like this."

"I'm sorry!" I yelled "Do you expect me to be perfectly okay?"

"No, but you don't have to be so angry about it." Ben snapped "Your not the only

one that misses her you know, the rest of us do to. Hell besides you Ruth is the

second worst, he hasn't smiled since she left or laughed or even fucking talked.

Do you know how hard it must be for him?"

My mouth dropped "Do you know how hard it must be for me?" I exploded "Ben I

fucking.."

"You what..?" Ben asked in a clipped voice.

"Never mind." I muttered and began walking away, there was no point saying it,

it wouldn't change anything. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and spin me

around roughly.

"You what? You loved her? Was that it?" Ben questioned mockingly "Lord Caligar

loves her to I bet, probably more than you do since he came out and took back

what was his."

"Lord Caligar does (not) love her!" I bellowed, pushing my brother hard in the

chest "He doesn't deserve her and she certainly is not his! Laurel's (mine), I

love her!"

I was breathing hard, my temper rising with every second. Then I noticed my

brothers expression, it was gentle and filled with sadness.

"Then why aren't we fighting for her?" He asked softly.

Instantly my anger vanished, I was completely dumbfounded by that statement. Why

weren't we fighting for her?

_**Because she doesn't love you?**_

_You don't know that.. _I retorted silently with a frown.

Ben seemed to sense my inner struggle "And don't you dare accuse her of not

loving us, because if you would have seen her broken expression when you didn't

even look at her." Ben said shaking his head "It seemed like her whole world

crumbled when that happened.."

"I don't know Ben.." I began "What if he brain washed her or something? Or

forgot about us..it's not worth getting killed over."

There was silence.

"So your saying that if there's an even slight chance of her loving you...you

wouldn't take it." He asked gravely.

"No.." I whispered "I just don't want to send my people to an assassin filled place and have them all slaughtered for some girl that I don't know for sure loves me or not. I mean c'mon Ben this isn't some fairy tale where everything works out fine."

Ben was silent "Fine." He spoke "have It your way."

Ben picked up his sword and walked away, shaking his head. I cursed and kicked a near by tree. What did he expect me to do? Throw away all reason and barge onto Caligar's place and demand her back. Laurel alone could take out our whole army, not to mention the dozen or more assassins assisting her. Even if there was a way to get her, lives would still be lost.

"Why," I asked myself, looking up at the sky like I would get some type of answer. I got none, shaking my own head I decided to go home, wondering if there was any way I could see Laurel again.

GPOV

Once Elana left with the guard I made my way off of the Estate. I was questioned

by the guard by the gate and told him I was running an errand in town. He didn't

question me, he was lower in rank so it gave me the upper hand. I hoped that she

would stall him long enough, I know she would. She wouldn't like it, she'd

probably have to seduce him but in the end it will all be worth it.

I loved Elana with all my heart and soul and it nearly killed me to see her

happiness taken away from her. It was the first time she seemed full of life and

emotion, then she slipped that mask back on.

I would do anything in my power to try and get her back with the rebels, but I

needed help. Someone who wasn't with the fire nation. I wouldn't be able to go

myself considering Lord Caligar was watching everyone like hawks. So I decided

to set up a meeting with a man that was indebted to Elana, and all to willing to

help.

Reaching the town some minutes later, I traveled through it until I got to a

darker part of it. I tied up my steed and walked inside. I knew the guy was

here, I walked over to the corner of the room and took a seat opposite of him.

"So."I began "Keft is it?"

**Donezo! Bam! How'd you like it! Remember Keft was the guy who Laurel didn't **

**hurt in the beginning of the book! I thought that would be a cool twist hehe! I **

**also want to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! It means **

**the absolute world to me! truly it does! *more hugs&kisses* I'll update in a few **

**days! And the chapters will start getting longer ! Trust me ! R&R pleaseeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my little doves ! It has been long since you have heard from me. Over the past few years real life has handicapped my ability to write stories. However I am back! I just wanted to get some feedback on an idea. I really wanted to redo Burning Hatred and Redemption. However this time around they will be well planned plots which not only captivates the audience but makes them empathetic to it as well. The plots will be based on the original ones of course but more intense and interesting. I just wanted to know whether you folks would but up for reading it or not !

Thanks my loves!

LE, XOXOXO


End file.
